ABC Challenge
by Kasumi Mist
Summary: No sólo era duro tener que aceptar que sentía más que amistad por ese Gyarados en cuerpo de mujer: además debía tragarse su orgullo y confesárselo a ella. - Cortos de Ash y Misty
1. Alturas

**Introducción~**

¡Muchísimas gracias por animarte a leer mi fic!, de verdad lo agradezco mucho ^^. A lo largo de los diferentes capítulos pretendo presentar cortos sobre mi pareja favorita, Ash x Misty [pokémon]... el rating y género podría variar entre las diferentes historias, pero especificaré al inicio de cada capítulo el rating asociado para la seguridad de todos mis amados lectores :).

Esta es mi primera historia y, siéndoles franca, soy más que novata... por lo que de verdad apreciaré enormemente su retro alimentación para poder mejorar =). La idea es hacer el abecedario completo, pero- já- veremos qué es lo que sale de aquí.

* * *

**ABC Challenge**  
**Alturas**

_Por Kasumi Mist_

**Summary:** Debía llegar a Ciudad Celeste esa noche, pero no sería problema porque Ash Ketchum ya tenía un plan, ¿cierto?

**Rating:** K+ (por uso de la palabra "idiota" xD... más allá de eso, creo que es bastante seguro).  
**Género:** Romance/ Amistad/ ¿Humor?  
**Pareja:** Ash Ketchum/ Satoshi + Misty/ Kasumi [Pokéshipping/ AAML]

* * *

- Ash… por favor, debo irme. Son las 22:45 y mis hermanas me esperan…

- Tranquila, Misty, todavía es temprano—Respondió un veintiañero Ash Ketchum mientras despreocupadamente jugaba _Super Pokémon Fighter IV_ desde la comodidad de su sofá en Pueblo Paleta_—_Te prometí que estarías antes de la media noche en el gimnasio y pienso cumplir mi palabra.

- Já, ¿cómo supiste que soy un Abra y sé transportación?—Agregó sarcástica mientras apagaba el televisor de su amigo—Creo haberte dicho que _necesiiiito_ terminar esos informes del gimnasio para mañana, o Lance no estará muy contento—suspiró—ni aunque fuésemos volando alcanzaré a llegar a la hora…

- ¿Eso crees?—Interrumpió sonriente el entrenador mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ver por la ventana—Porque el mejor entrenador pokémon del planeta tiene una gran idea para que estemos en medio hora tomando chocolate caliente con malvaviscos en la sala de estar del Gimnasio Celeste.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- ¿Te he fallado antes?—Preguntó en respuesta mientras recibía una escéptica mirada de regreso: decidió adelantarse a la respuesta de su brillante compañera—Tacha de la lista el tema de la bicicleta y todas esas vueltas en círculo que dimos en Johto.

- Bueno…— rodó sus ojos mientras sacaba una cuenta mental.

- Tan sólo sígueme— conforme sus palabras, se dirigió al patio de su casa esperando ser seguido por la maestra en pokémon acuáticos que lo acompañaba.

La pelirroja suspiró relajada mientras chaqueta mientras se ponía su chaqueta para poder salir. _Posiblemente la edad lo ha hecho más responsable_, pensó mientras acariciaba en son de despedida la cabeza del durmiente Pikachu que yacía en el sillón. Tomó su morral y, con calma, guardó sus cosas para luego seguir al entrenador mientras cerraba la puerta de la residencia Ketchum: 30 segundos fueron suficientes para recordarle que no debería dejar las cosas importantes para último momento… y en especial si se trataba de Ash Ketchum.

- ¡¿Y ESTA ES TU GRAAAN IDEA, KETCHUM? — Gritó con molestia la líder de gimnasio al ver un enorme Staraptor frente a ella: era evidente lo que pasaba.

- Vamos, Mist—respondió sonriente el joven mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pokémon— ¡Será divertido!

- No—exclamó la pelirroja mientras miraba desafiante al entrenador tratando de recuperar la compostura que estaba a punto de perder (… ¡pero cómo le habría gustado romperle la cabeza con un mazo en ese momento!)—Jugar videojuegos es divertido. Ver una película o una batalla pokémon es divertido, ¡incluso Brock ebrio coqueteando puede ser divertido!... pero Ash, ¿¡CÓMO VA A SER DIVERTIDO VOLAR A LAS 12 DE LA NOCHE SIN SEGURIDAD SOBRE UN STARAPTOR DESDE PALETA HASTA CELESTE?

- ¡Yo lo hago todo el tiempo!—Bufó mientras se subía a su pokémon—¡Te comportas como una niña!

- ¡SOY una niña, idiota!—agregó molesta— ¡Y una que valora su vida!

- ¿Acaso te da _miedo_? —Exclamó desafiante esperando la negativa de su amiga. Dios, amaba ese rojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas cuando se enojaba.

- ¡SÍ!—Gritó mientras un rosa se apoderaba de sus pómulos. Sintió flaquear su voz al ocultar unas enormes ganas de llorar, mas se contuvo cabizbaja mirando el suelo—Sí, Ash, me aterra la idea de volar… por favor, n-no me hagas esto…

- Mist…-Vociferó suavemente el joven bajándose del Staraptor. Se acercó a la pelirroja y, con cuidado, puso su mano sobre el hombro de ésta—L-Lo siento mucho, Mist. Creí que sería divertido, ya sabes… de verdad nunca imaginé que tuvieras miedo a las alturas. Si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí y mañana te llevaré personalmente hasta el gimnasio por tierra, tan sólo déjame llamar a Lance y ver qué po-...

- No, Ash—Interrumpió con soberbia—Que hayas ganado al actual campeón de la región no te da el derecho de pasar por sobre mis responsabilidades— suspiró— ¿y qué quieres que haga ahora?.

- No lo sé, ¿tal vez darle una oportunidad a Staraptor?—Preguntó mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su compañera—Iremos lento y te cuidaré, lo prometo.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar.

- ... ¿Prometes que todo estará bien?—Preguntó asustada mientras secaba las pequeñas lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos. - ¿Me prometes que iremos lento y con cuidado?...

- Lo prometo—Aseguró el aspirante a maestro pokémon mientras se subía al ave. Dejó un espacio suficiente para que la joven lo acompañara y la miró con confianza. Sonrió.

La líder de gimnasio se sentó tímida sobre el ave gigante para luego, con terror, confirmar que el pokémon lentamente tomaba vuelo. Agarró a su amigo por la cintura mientras veía cómo por cada segundo que pasaba las casas se iban haciendo más pequeñas y las estrellas más grandes. Cerró los ojos esperando que todo fuese un mal sueño, que el enorme vértigo que empezaba a sentir era sólo producto de su imaginación, que nada malo podría pasar si montaba tan hábil pokémon.

- Ash, ¿qué pasa si me caigo?—preguntó llena de temor la entrenadora mientras se aferraba de la espalda de su amigo— ¿qué pasa si chocamos?, ¿qué pasa si…—

- Tan sólo abrázame lo más fuerte que puedas, Mist—Interrumpió seguro para luego dedicarle una mirada y una sonrisa—Porque yo nunca te dejaré caer.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a la cintura del pelinegro. Sonrió mientras sentía un fornido brazo rodearla con preocupación.

_- Nunca._

Después de todo, ya no le parecía tan mala idea esto de las alturas.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

… y esto es lo que sale de una clase de Gestión Financiera Internacional un día jueves a las 20:00hrs xD. Perdonen la pésima redacción, pero ciertamente no es mi fuerte y realmente anhelaba terminarlo ahora right-now (debo haber tardado una hora en esto, y suelo ser lentísima hilando ideas).

Soy Kasumi, pokéshipper eterna y escritora frustrada y simplemente espero compartir mi imaginación y fanatismo aquí como ustedes han hecho durante tanto tiempo: decir más es aburrirlos.

¡Muaks! :)

P.S.: Escuché por ahí que los que comenten esta historia recibirán un Mudkip (porque sí, escuché que te gustaban los Mudkip :0 heavy). Chan chan chan... vamos, anímate a opinar, ¡es por un Mudkip! :D.


	2. Bestia

**ABC Challenge [AAML]  
****Bestia**

_Por Kasumi Mist  
Julio 15/ 2010_

**Summary:** Ash suspiró mientras pensaba cómo llegó a esa situación: ella era agresiva, poco paciente, grosera… ¡una verdadera bestia si tuviera que definirla en una palabra!.

**Rating:** T (temas sugerentes).  
**Género:** Romance/ Humor  
**Pareja:** Ash Ketchum/ Satoshi + Misty/ Kasumi [Pokéshipping/ AAML]

**_

* * *

_**

_**¡PAF!**_

- ¡Y QUE ESO TE ENSEÑE A NO METERTE CON MI ENTRENAMIENTO POKÉMON, KETCHUM!.

Un súbito portazo siguió a los gritos mientras un joven de 25 años yacía con la cabeza enterrada en un macetero. Como pudo, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta se levantó y—mareado todavía por el knock-out que había recibido—removió un poco de tierra de su ropa y escupió unos trozos de hoja que tragó luego del incidente.

Suspiró: el cielo despejado, la temperatura adecuada, los Chatot cantando y los Clefairy bailando… era un día perfecto sin lugar a dudas (_'claro, hasta que un Gyarados de cabello anaranjado me contusionó el cráneo'_, pensó) que inició con la única intención de acompañar a su atareada novia en su día de entrenamiento pokémon... ¿cómo es que tan noble intención lo llevó a una paliza? No podía entenderlo, nunca lo hacía.

Estirando la totalidad de sus extremidades suavemente mientras verificaba que no faltase alguna, se apoyó de los diferentes objetos del paradisiaco Gimnasio Celeste para no perder el equilibrio hasta que logró—quién sabe cómo— llegar a una habitación. Ya dentro de ella, con torpeza se encaminó al baño para mirarse al espejo mientras se apoyaba del lavamanos para mantenerse de pie: sucio y mascullado, indudablemente era un hombre muy apuesto. Giró su rostro en reiteradas ocasiones para verificar el estado en que se encontraba y, además de constatar uno que otro pequeño corte, lo que más llamó su atención fue un moretón bajo su pómulo izquierdo, el cual tocó con suavidad esperando que no dejara marca permanente. Lavó su rostro mientras pensaba qué explicación le daría a sus amigos producto del púrpura recuerdo que yacía en su rostro (porque sí: pese al golpe, todavía se mantenía lo suficientemente cuerdo como para saber que 'recibir una paliza de parte de una aparentemente frágil dama atenta de forma directa contra su masculinidad') y decidió que "_tras dejar accidentalmente sus pokébolas en Pueblo Paleta, tuvo que knockear a puñetazos un Charizard, un Garchomp Y un Tyranitar para poder llegar a su destino_": oh sí, era una excusa digna y creíble proviniendo de un rudo hombre como él (y así podría aprovechar de lucir el saludo de Karate que aprendió esa única clase que asistió cada vez que contara la historia).

Abandonando el baño, se dejó caer en la cama mientras un simpático roedor amarillo se acomodaba en su pecho y meditó: después de todo, debía aceptar que él cómo llegó a esa fue quien permitió que se dieran esas clases de situaciones al pedirle noviazgo a la atractiva pelirroja: ella era agresiva, poco paciente, grosera… ¡una verdadera bestia si tuviera que definirla en una palabra!...

… ¡por favor, sólo había sido una inocente sugerencia de entrenador a entrenadora pokémon!.

* * *

_- ¡Por favor, Psyduck, tan sólo obedéceme una vez!—Exclamó con desesperación Misty mientras se hincaba a las orillas de la piscina del Gimnasio Celeste._

_- ¿Pasa algo, Mist?_

_- Es este pato tonto otra vez, Ash, no sé por qué se rehúsa a obedecerme._

_- Tal vez necesita el incentivo correcto…— afirmó mientras, sin decir más, tiraba un hilo de la parte superior del bikini de su novia deshaciendo de dicha forma el nudo que lo mantenía en su lugar._

_

* * *

_

(Bueno, ahora que miraba hacia atrás, sí le hacía un poco más de sentido la paliza que recibió).

Pero pese a todo, él sabía que la amaba (e incluso le parecía atrayente ese endemoniado carácter que hacía al más feroz de los Gyarados parecer un pequeño Skitty en comparación con ella) y con el paso de los años había aprendido a aceptar su _explosiva_ forma de ser y realmente no se retractaba en lo más mínimo de la relación que llevaban. Encendió el televisor para relajarse mientras esperaba el fin del entrenamiento de los pokémon del gimnasio (y de paso, un mejor carácter por parte de la chica para poder conversar sin salir herido): no tuvo que esperar mucho.

- ¿Ash?—Una cabeza se asomó tímida mientras la puerta se entreabría interrumpiendo sus pensamientos: era ella.

- Hola, Mist- Agregó mientras apagaba el televisor. Procuró obviar lo que pasó anteriormente para evitar conflictos—Te estaba esperando, pensé que podríamos ir a cenar a ese restaurante con el letrero del Rayquaza gigante.

- Suena b…- ¡¿qué te pasó en el rostro?_ —_Se interrumpió con preocupación al ver la marca en la cara de su novio. Se acercó a su rostro para examinarlo con sus vagos conocimientos de medicina.

- ¡Ouch!—exclamó al sentir el roce de ella con su herida—Estoy bien, de verdad…

- Ash, yo… lo siento mucho—Agregó mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama en la que yacía el joven—No quise lastimarte… de nuevo.

- No pasa nada, Mist—Respondió sonriente el entrenador mientras se acercaba a su pelirroja commpañera. Tomó su mano mientras, cariñosamente, la apretaba un poco—Lamento haber interferido en tu entrenamiento pokémon y créeme, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus cambios de humor.

- ¿Quieres salir a cenar?— Trató de ignorar la obvia insinuación sobre su mal carácter cambiando el tema—O tal vez prefieres ver una película, no sé… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?.

- Bueno, la verdad se me ocurren muchas cosas…- Sonrió con picardía mientras la sujetaba por la cintura para acercarla hacia sí—Digo, una entrenadora pokémon tan atractiva tiene mucho que ofrecer además de palizas a novios inocentes…

La líder de gimnasio sonrió.

- Entiendo que puedo ser un poco agresiva, Ash, pero trabajaré en re…-

- Está bien, cielo—Interrumpió— Siempre podrás ser una _bestia_ en la cama.

_**¡PAF!**_

... y Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta no despertó de la contusión hasta las 3 de la tarde del día siguiente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

... ¡al final me animé a segunda parte!

Primero que todo, y a nivel macro, ¡INFINITAS GRACIAS POR SU RETROALIMENTACIÓN!: haya sido como comentario, favorito o mensaje privado, créanme que es un gran incentivo a seguir escribiendo y, más allá de eso, lo es para mejorar. Me he sentido infinitamente acogida en esta hermosa comunidad también así que… realmente no podría pedir más ^_^.

Sobre este fic, pues fue una idea que se me ocurrió mientras escribía "Alturas" y, si bien me convencía la idea, no me ha gustado para nada la redacción: al igual que su predecesor, traté de mantenerlo lo más simple posible, pero creo que he fallado dramáticamente… bueh, tal vez otro día lo modifique un poco.

Agradezco su lectura una vez más y, cualquier cosa, ya saben dónde ubicarme B)

Besos!

**~ Kasu.**

**

* * *

**

**Respuestas últimos comentarios:**

**Shadow The Knight of Shadows: **¡Trato hecho! :D. ¿Sabes? Inicialmente era un Pidgeot porque obviamente me pareció una idea más atractiva... pero luego pensé en que traerlo (a Pidgeot) a la historia debía implicar una sorpresa por parte de la pelirroja que atentaba contra el grado de enojo que quería proyectar, por lo que puse un soso Staraptor para que la líder de gimnasio se descargara con ganas xD. Me gustó mucho tu sugerencia, en realidad no se me había ocurrido (traté de hacerlo más fluff que de humor :3). Gracias por tu comentario ^^.

**L' Fleur Noir: **¡Gracias por tus palabras! ^^ (y el fav!). Traté de hacerlo lo más sencillo posible para bien o para mal, qué bueno que te haya gustado: como nadie sabrás lo gratificante que es una crítica positiva :). Un beso enorme!

**-Mistyket:** Sí, se valen cambios, aunque me dan pena los pobres Mudkip rechazados :(. Sobre la clase... en realidad es para que vean lo "concentrada" que estaba mientras me hablaban de Euros y dólares xD. He activado las críticas anónimas, gracias por la sugerencia (no tenía idea!)... pero más que "quererlas porque sí", es porque quiero mejorar, por lo que acepto toda clase de tomatazos =). Muchísimas gracias por responder 3.

**LefthonAryn:** ¡¿Cómo no me va a importar tu crítica? ¡Al contrario, es fundamental! Muchísimas gracias por animarte a dejarla, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic ^^... sobre ser novatas, creo que no es mayor problema, de seguro podemos aprender juntas, ¿no? ^^.

**.21:** ¡Raíz cuadrada de Kasumi^2! (?). Mil gracias por tus palabras *O*... perdona lo del nick, espero no te moleste =(. Cuídate!

**Angelzk:** Muchísimas gracias... y sí, un Charmander está bien (Nota personal: nunca más ofrecer Mudkip XD). Si se te ocurre qué pudo faltar en mi historia, POR FAVOR házmelo saber: de verdad quiero mejorar y estoy abierta a las críticas.

**Ash y Misty- Yamile:** El beso estará en otros capítulos, lo prometo! xD. No te tires abajo, linda, de seguro tu historia está genial: ojalá pronto la compartas con nosotros ^^ (y, si ya está, te pido disculpas, pero no la vi en tu perfil... soy tan despistada y bruta ._.). Efectivamente, pokéshipping al poder! *-*... estoy segura de que nos llevaremos genial =D, leeré las historias que hayas faveado y, obviamente, compartiré las que me gusten contigo! Mucho éxito para ti también: estoy segura de que volveremos a leernos =). Un millón de gracias por tu comentario, obviamente! Muak!


	3. Clóset

**ABC Challenge [AAML]  
****Clóset**

_Por Kasumi Mist  
Septiembre 12/ 2010_

**Summary:** Si sus cuerpos hicieran tan sólo la mitad de lo que gritaban sus ojos, ese cuarto estaría en llamas…

**Rating:** T (temas sugerentes).  
**Género:** Romance/ Humor (realmente, no sé o_O)  
**Pareja:** Ash Ketchum/ Satoshi + Misty/ Kasumi [Pokéshipping/ AAML]

* * *

- … ¿podrías explicarme una vez más por qué no me permites amar, Misty? — Preguntó inocentemente un moreno criador pokémon mientras trataba de calmar el dolor de sus orejas.

- Porque tú "amas" a cualquiera que respire y camine, Brock — Respondió por inercia mientras se llevaba un trozo de dona a la boca una pelirroja sin siquiera mirar a quien le hablaba—Si quieres que deje de halarte las orejas, debes dejar de coquetear con las enfermeras…

- ¡pero es que son tan...

- …¿tan? — Preguntó con indiferencia mientras leía la edición del New Kanto Times de ese día.

- …¡tan _GRRRRRRRRRRR_!.

- Deberías buscar otra obsesión, Brocky…

- … ¿te refieres a que vaya por la rubia que está sirviéndose café—Misty abrió la boca para responderle, mas no alcanzó a hacerlo —¡Es una gran idea! Allá voy, _gatita… _

No pudo evitar rodar sus ojos mientras ignoraba el comportamiento de su acompañante. Bebió un sorbo de su chocolate caliente mientras miraba el reloj de pared que yacía en el hall de descanso del Centro Pokémon: eran casi las 11 de la mañana. El diario estaba cada día más aburrido: noticias de farándula (¿cómo podía ser portada el supuesto affaire entre Lance y Cinthia?) y la caída del _Hippowdon-Jones_ parecían colmar las múltiples páginas del esa edición. Bostezó mientras cambiaba de página: había sido una mala idea dormir tan poco sabiendo que debía madrugar para esperar a su amigo, pero ciertamente no se arrepentía de nada.

_- Cough… _

La hermosa pelirroja levantó la mirada tras sentirse acompañada: era él. Levemente ruborizada y evidentemente con algo de nerviosismo, rió suavemente mientras apoyaba la tasa de chocolate en la mesa. Cruzó sus piernas.

- Buen día, Ash — Alejó el periódico de sí para centrar su mirada en el despeinado joven que estaba frente a ella.

- Buen día, Misty…— Sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a ella y tomaba una dona del mesón — Veo que despertaste temprano.

- Alguien debía esperar a Brock — Respondió sin mayor importancia — Pensé en despertarte, pero imaginé que preferirías dormir.

- No fue eso lo que dijiste anoche, Mist… — Respondió con picardía — ¿O necesitas que te refresque la memoria?...

- ¡ASH! — Exclamó con espanto Misty mientras el carmesí se apoderaba de su rostro. Vio al joven reir. Trató de articular una respuesta, pero se vio superada por la falta de tino de su compañero.

- Por favor, Misty — Agregó todavía entre risas el pelinegro, cambiando su tono a uno levemente más serio — Tienes que aceptar que fue grandioso.

- Sí, pero…

- … ¿pero? — Sin darse cuenta, dentro de su sorpresa alzó levemente la voz — Casi me fracturo _ya-sabes-qué_ para esa posición, ¿y tú me dices que hubo un "PERO"?.

- Fue mucho más que grandioso, Ash — Agregó rápidamente tras ver la pálida cara de su acompañante mientras sus mejillas se encendieron un poco más tras notar a una chica de aproximadamente 15 años mirarlos desde no tan lejos — Pero apreciaría que fueses un poco más discreto, no creo que sea el momento para hablar de esto.

- ¿Entonces tendremos que viajar a una isla lejana para conversar? ¿O te parece suficiente que nos encerremos dentro de un clóset para hacerlo?...

- Ciertamente se me ocurren cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer dentro de un clóset... — Misty sonrió con picardía cubriendo su rostro con la tasa que sujetaba mientras hacía el comentario.

Un breve silencio se apoderó de la conversación.

- … ¿aquí?, ¿ahora? — Preguntó Ash sorprendido mientras levemente su rostro evolucionaba a entusiasmo.

- _"¿aquí?" _— Mofó Misty imitando la voz de su pareja. Lo golpeó suavemente con el diario en la cabeza cuando vio cómo él asentía con la cabeza — ¡Claramente fue una broma, Ketchum!

- Pues a mí me parece una gran idea… — Acarició la rodilla de la chica por debajo de la mesa mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- No va a pasar — Apartó la mano de sus piernas con brusquedad — Así que por tu salud tanto física como mental, quita esa idea de tu cabeza ahora mismo.

- ¡Vamos, Mist! — La miró suplicante — Te prometo que si hacemos esto, seré bueno una semana completa, ¡o tu esclavo personal si prefieres!.

- Ash…

- ¡Incluso podemos hacerlo como tú prefieras! — Agregó en un obvio intento por convencerla — ¡Te juro que será…!

- … la verdad es que suena _interesante _—Confesó: fue obvio que Ash no pudo contener su sonrisa.

- Hola, Ash… — Interrumpió Brock que se acercaba a la mesa con una bofetada en el rostro — ¿Dormiste bien?

- No pude dormir mejor, Brock…— Respondió sonriente mientras descaradamente miraba a la chica beber de su tasa, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el comentario.

- Compré los ingredientes para hacer la comida pokémon que me encargaron — Agregó el criador mientras revisaba su mochila con especial concentración.

- Lamento no haber llegado anoche, pero…

Calló al ver que ninguno de sus amigos le prestaba la más mínima atención: el entrenador devoraba la dona mientras miraba fijamente a la líder, mientras que a su vez la joven no quitaba los ojos del entrenador: juró haber visto fuego entre esas miradas, y mucho más que fuego en realidad: por favor, ¡si sus cuerpos hicieran tan sólo la mitad de lo que gritaban sus ojos, el centro pokémon estaría ardiendo en llamas!. Ciertamente, no entendía con claridad el porqué de lo que estaba sucediendo… ¡¿qué se perdió durante esos 5 días que no estuvo?.

- ¿Todo bien, chicos?

- Estamos bien, Brock — Respondieron al unísono los jóvenes todavía sin dejar de mirarse. El morocho, sospechoso y entendiendo aún menos, decidió no insistir en el tema.

De forma súbita, Misty se levantó.

- Creo que dejé mi billetera en el clóset… — Vociferó sin atreverse a ver la cara de ninguno de los dos que la acompañaban. Dejó el lugar.

Brock procedió a sentarse donde yacía su amiga, procurando no intentar entender si había pasado algo (en algún lugar de sí mismo, se había resignado a entender a ese extraño par). Tomó el periódico que dejó la entrenadora para buscar los "Consejos de Suzie" de esa semana mientras, con su otra mano, sacó una dona del centro de la mesa.

- "No es buena idea peinar a Mareep con un alisador de cabello: los iones del aparato pueden no sólo quemar su pelaje, sino causar interferencia con los propios del pokémon"— Leyó Brock — ¡Qué locura, jamás alisaría la lana de un Mareep!, ¿tú qué opinas, Ash?.

No recibió respuesta.

- ¿Pasa algo, amigo? — Colocó su mano sobre el hombro.

- Sí, Brock, todo bien — Sonrió mientras se levantaba de la mesa — Tan sólo creo que tengo que ir al baño, lamento dejarte solo.

- No pasa nada — Respondió con bastante confusión — Los esperaré aquí.

Bebiendo el poco de chocolate que Misty dejó en su tasa, se paró en el pasillo a lo lejos mirando en todas direcciones. Brock lo miró a lo lejos: resultaba evidente que "algo" estaba buscando y, si bien inicialmente creyó que podía ser el baño, la duda lo asaltó a la brevedad: ¿no fue él quien le señaló dónde estaba hace 5 días?... ¡ni siquiera Ash podría ser tan torpe!, ¿o sí?. Rayos, ahí faltaba Misty para que se riera de él… qué lástima que hubiese dejado sus cosas importantes en otro lugar…

- **!**...

No pasaron 20 segundos y volvió a ver Ash pasar frente de él, esta vez revisando el otro sector del edificio. Rió mientras las piezas por fin explicaban lo que pasaba.

- Ey, Ash…

- Dime, Brock — Siguió mirando para todos lados, buscando "alguna puerta" en particular. El criador, por su parte, no podía evitar reír disimuladamente.

- El "baño" que buscas se encuentra en la otra dirección… — Indicó con el dedo hacia la izquierda.

- Brock… — Ash no pudo evitar reír con nerviosismo al entender la indirecta. Se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Sí?

- … por favor, no le digas a Misty que tuvimos esta conversación — Agregó suplicante mientras abandonaba el lugar.

El criador no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo veía retirarse, simplemente deseando tener algún día esa complicidad con otra persona.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Primero que todo, ¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN Y PERDÓN por tardar tanto en actualizar! Si les soy honesta, esto lo tengo escrito desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero nunca me gustó cómo quedó (y, la verdad, todavía no me gusta... modifiqué anoche un par de cosas, incluido el nombre, y lo publiqué "a sangre fría"). La siguiente parte también la tengpo más o menos lista, pero como tampoco me gusta cómo va, puede que me baje la locura y lo haga desde cero, pero empezaré desde ya para evitar que pase tanto tiempo "en hiatus" esto.

Originalmente, esta historia se iba a llamar complicidad (lo que explica la frase final), pero en un delirio de las 2 de la mañana, se me ocurrió lo del clóset (armario) y, viendo que ya casi han pasado 2 meses desde que no actualizo, me serví un trago suave y lo publiqué: de seguro mañana me arrepentiré de ésto :/.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, y de verdad lamento haberlos decepcionado con esta tardía actualización: mi intención es actualizar cada semana ó 2 semanas a más tardar, pero cuando algo se me atraviesa (en este caso, esta historia), no hay caso, jaja. He leído cada uno de sus reviews y mensajes personales, ciertamente me han dado aliento para seguir en esta comunidad, y de verdad espero evolucionar en esta afición :).

Mil disculpas por todo una vez más, un abrazo a todos (ojalá lo acepten ;-;),

**~ Kasu.**

* * *

**Respuesta a últimos comentarios:**

**Original Mermaid: **¡Pero cómo me va a molestar! Al contrario, por favor, haz un challenge, ¡créeme que es sumamente divertido! :). Mil gracias por tu comentario, y sí, Ash se lo tenía merecido... pero bueno, Misty nunca se ha caracterizado por su falta de carácter, jaja. Saludos!.

**Superfangirl:** Muchas gracias, por supuesto que seguiré haciendo más (:.

**Ash y Misty - Yamile:** Te confesaré algo: cada vez que empiezo a escribir me acuerdo de ti porque tengo EXTREMADAMENTE presente lo del beso! xD. Esta vez no supe dónde ponerlo, pero sí está en la otra historia que escribo paralelo al challenge, espero terminarla pronto ^_^. Tu también me caes súper y, como escritora, agradezco infinitamente tus palabra! Ah, y todavía espero que publiques un fic ¬¬ jeje, no me he olvidado.

**Shadow The Knight of Chaos:** Cuando leí tu comentario y luego el fic al que haces referencia (que, a todo esto, ¡lo había visto! ^^), no supe dónde esconderme de vergüenza, ¡fue mera casualidad, lo juro! :(. Sobre tu indecisión, de verdad sería genial que te animaras: eres un gran escritor y, como le decía a OMermaid, ¡se pasa muy bien haciendo estos cortos!. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo!

**Mistyket:** Una vez más, gracias por tu comentario! ^^ Jaja, salvaje habría sido más que muy acertado, pero faltaba mucho para la "S" por lo que decidí tomar bestia. ¿El Squirtle? ehh... *sale corriendo*.

**Drinea:** ¡Acá va la 3; y se viene la 4, 5, y todas las demás! Aprecio un montón tus amables palabras, ¡te mando un abrazo! :D.

**PartyQueen:** ... creo que el besito me ha a seguir hasta el final de mis dias, jaja. Gracias por tu comentario, juro que en algún corto lo incorporaré, aunque de momento no sé porqué no se me ha dado la opción de hacerlo... ¡pero lo haré! o.ó.

**FoxMcCloude:** Wow, ¡gracias! Yo la verdad también tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas (aunque le tengo miedo a casi todo, admito) y sí, Ash debería aprender a cerrar la boca! Ser tan impulsivo supongo que puede traer más de un problema, ¿no? ;).

**Nagaraboshi4739:** Mil gracias, y claro que seguiré: tengo tu apoyo (y el de muchos, muak!) y eso es todo lo que necesito! :). Nos leemos!


	4. Desearía

**ABC Challenge**  
**Deseos**

_Por Kasumi Mist_

**Summary:** Luego, razonó, un idiota no merecía su corazón, por ende no lo podía amarlo. Pero ese era el problema: ella AMA a ese idiota.

**Rating:** K  
**Género:** Romance/ Drama  
**Pareja:** Ash Ketchum/ Satoshi + Misty/ Kasumi [Pokéshipping/ AAML]

* * *

"_Desearía jamás haberte conocido, Ash Ketchum"_: ese era el pensamiento que se apoderaba recurrentemente de su cabeza esas noches que pasaba sin dormir producto del dolor de corazón que le ocasionaba su partida.

Era verano, pero el otoño amenazó con su llegada azotando mediante un fuerte ventarrón los vidrios del Gimnasio Celeste, mas a ella no le importó el frío ni la lluvia. Se levantó y recorrió descalza la oscura habitación mientras esperaba que el sueño venciera la tormenta que tenía dentro de sí: simplemente, no podía entender cómo – siendo tan feliz alguna vez— había llegado a ese nivel de dolor, de miseria, de frustración.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras los recuerdos invadían su cabeza y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas: los viajes por Johto, las aventuras contra el Equipo Rocket y esas íntimas conversaciones que tenían bajo las estrellas cuando Brock se iba a dormir era sólo una pequeña fracción de lo que vivieron juntos y aunque para muchas chicas (como sus hermanas) fuesen sólo tonterías; para ella eran momentos importantes en su vida; momentos que hoy, como recuerdos, le daban el aliento para seguir adelante. Sin embargo, no tenerlos le habría hecho la vida tanto más fácil: habría sido feliz ejerciendo su pasión en Ciudad Celeste porque no sentiría a su corazón en el otro extremo del mundo.

Sí, deseaba nunca haberlo conocido porque así habría sido feliz con cualquiera de los atractivos chicos que, desesperados, anhelaban tener una cita con ella en lugar de miserable por amar a un idiota que nunca podría amarla a ella. Sonrió sarcástica al respecto: podía tener al chico que quisiera comiendo de su mano, pero el _"señor-maestro-pokémon"_ era demasiado idiota para entender que eso debería incluirlo a él. Luego, razonó, un idiota no merecía su corazón, por ende no lo podía amarlo.

Pero ese es el problema: ella ama a ese idiota.

Siguió caminando por el espacioso cuarto: distinguió en la oscuridad la parte superior de su bikini en el suelo (pese a todo, debía admitir que ella nunca fue especialmente ordenada). Sujetó un muñeco de Jigglypuff que yacía en una repisa mientras, levemente ruborizada, no podía evitar pensar en el hombre, en ese entonces niño, que se lo obsequió. Sonrió con dulzura mientras una sutil risa escaba de sus labios: ¡nunca habría esperado que su amigo fuese capaz de halagar al mismísimo Gary Oak para conseguirle ese muñeco que ella tanto quería!. Claro, tampoco habría esperado que se travistiera tantos años atrás para poder tener una batalla con Erika ni que su pasión por los pokémon lo llevara a cometer tantas locuras. Su sonrisa desvaneció inmediatamente mientras pensaba en esto último: esa pasión que ella tanto amaba en él fue precisamente la que gatilló su separación.

Oh, ¡cuánto deseaba no haber conocido a Ash Ketchum! ¡cuánto deseaba que él no volviera para poder olvidarlo de una vez por todas para así descansar durante las desoladoras noches!

* * *

_- Es una hermosa noche, ¿no lo crees?_

_- La hermosa vista es una de las cosas que más me gusta de Kanto— afirmó un moreno que yacía de espaldas sobre el pasto con ambos brazo bajo su cabeza. Sonrió para dedicarle una sonrisa a la pelirroja que yacía a su lado—Eso y, claro, que tú y mamá sean de aquí._

_- ¿Crees que en Ishuu los paisajes sean tan hermosos?—La chica siguió mirando las estrellas._

_- No lo sé— Suspiró emocionado— La verdad no es mucho lo que sé de Ishuu, sólo que hay muchas especies pokémon y entrenadores que están esperándome… Misty, será fantástico, no puedo creer que sólo falte una semana._

_- Y qué será de nosotros, ¿Ash?—El joven la miró confundido- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?_

_- No deberías siquiera cuestionártelo—Respondió ofendido- ¡Claro que nos volveremos a ver!_

_- ¿Lo prometes? ¿Y si no lo cumples te unirás al fan club de porristas de Oak con disfraz y todo?—Ash rió._

_- Sí, Misty, lo prometo. Con disfraz y todo._

_

* * *

_

La noche estaba terminando y los primeros rayos del sol tímidamente hicieron ingreso a través de la ventana. Junto al inicio de un nuevo día, tuvo una corazonada alentadora (como todas las mañanas): ese podría ser el día que tanto había esperado, por lo que decidió vestir su mejor atuendo sobre su mejor bikini para lucir su mejor sonrisa: no quería que él viera el dolor que cargaba.

Pero ella sabía que no llegaría, que lo mejor para ella era olvidarlo y que, simplemente, entender que nunca volvería le haría tanto más fácil sobrellevar su ajetreada vida como líder de gimnasio, ahorrándole la causa principal de su estrés. Tal vez alguna estrella, pensando en que sería lo correcto, escuchó su deseo y decidió que, como no podía cambiar el pasado, hacer que Ash no volviera sería un buen sucedáneo para apaciguar la amargura de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón deseaba estar equivocada: deseaba que Ash llegara al gimnasio, deseaba sólo tocar su mano, deseaba su saco de dormir junto al de ella para que su sola presencia calmara toda ansiedad. Deseaba, tras entender que el día sería largo y que el sol no sería suficiente para iluminar su vida, tenerlo a su lado para volver a sentirse viva.

En cuentas resumidas, deseaba haberse retractado de su deseo anterior.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Nada que decir: hace un par de días (ok, un par de semanas… o meses: soy una mala persona, lo siento! T-T) me dijeron _"ey, deberías intentar escribir un drama"_… y este fue mi intento :P. No es que sea muy dramático en todo caso (y, ahora que lo leo, me temo que no quedó muy claro hacia dónde apuntaba todo ;o;)… pero tengo uno por ahí que, tal vez, me anime a subir cuando tenga tiempo de transcribirlo. Odio hacer sufrir a Misty, no sé porqué siempre termina siendo víctima en mis fics (juro que no es intencional .-.).

Como siempre, apreciaría ENORMEMENTE que me siguieran brindando su retroalimentación mediante sus comentarios :). Cariños gigantes y un beso para todos,

**~ Kasu**

**

* * *

**

**Respuesta a últimos comentarios:**

**L'Fleur Noir: **Sumiiii! Te extraño tanto, amiga! Muchísimas gracias por toda tu ayuda y, por supuesto, por tus comentarios: espero pronto publicar una nueva historia :3 (en realidad no he tenido nada de tiempo para continuar la que llevo, qué desastre :/). Hace tiempo que no te veo conectada, quién sabe qué cosas andas haciendo! jaja, linda!

**Partyqueen:** Jajaja, sí; la verdad es que están muy "hormonizados" los chicos en los últimos dos capítulos!. La edad la he hecho relativamente variante entre los capítulos: imaginé en el primero unos 20-22 y en los últimos alrededor de 25. En el que acabo de publicar, unos 20 para Misty me parece bien: honestamente, no la he definido con detalle, pero de momento en todos ha sido jóvenes mayores de edad. Trataré de incluir ese detalle a futuro ^^. Gracias por tu comentario, un beso!

**PjPuma13: **Me halaga que te haya gustado, gracias! ^^.

**Nagaraboshi4739:** Hola! No hay de qué, me gusta responder de forma personal a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme, es lo menos que puedo hacer! Qué bueno que te haya gustado, me entretiene escribir comedia, aunque no quedé conforme con ese capítulo en particular (pero en beneficio del tiempo, sólo lo publiqué para continuar otras historias ^^U jé). Gracias por todo, cuídate!

**Yamile:** OwO! Te cambiaste de nick? ^^... qué gusto leerte! Sobre el beso, te agradará saber que en el próximo capítulo lo he incluido, es algo que siempre quise incorporar, pero no sé porqué no se me había dado la alternativa, así que esta vez escribí primero esa escena y luego el resto de la historia para asegurarme su aparición xD. Así que tu fic va más avanzado? ¿cuándo lo podremos ver? *-*... si te puedo ayudar en algo respecto esas "dudas", aquí estoy!


	5. Escalata

**ABC Challenge  
****Escarlata**

_por Kasumi Mist_

**Summary:** No podía entenderlo: ¡el escarlata y similares representaba gran parte de las cosas que odiaba en este planeta!: los pimientos, las zanahorias, la mirada de los Magikarp, Psyduck con un tarro de pintura roja sobre la cabeza, los vestidos de Daisy, y la lista podría seguir y seguir...

**Rating:** K  
**Género:** Romance/ ¿Humor?  
** Pareja: **Ash Ketchum/ Satoshi + Misty/ Kasumi [Pokéshipping/ AAML]

* * *

Si existía un color que ella detestaba con todo su ser, indudablemente era el maldito y mugroso escarlata (genial, con sólo pensar en ello consiguió subir su presión arterial varios puntos). Resultaba curioso, porque muchos de sus amigos solían llamarle de esa forma producto de su furiosa cabellera… ¡¿pero cuánto les costaba entender que sólo era un ámbar anaranjado, o un tono mandarina encendido?.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del gimnasio y, con una mirada sarcástica, suspiró. Una de las cosas que más odiaba del color escarlata era que la mayoría de la gente no era siquiera capaz de diferenciarlo del rojo o del naranja porque—y aquí aplica el sentido común- ¿es acaso necesario que exista un color que nadie sabe con certeza qué es?. Volvió a reflexionar al respecto: ella, líder del gimnasio celeste y fanática de dicho color por naturaleza, ha pasado toda su vida sin distinguir el azul Francia del azul real y, sorpresa, ¡sobrevivió! (pero cuando a sus hermanas les dice que "les queda bien ese labial rojo" y sólo recibe una sarta de insultos irreproducibles acompañadas de un "¡ES ESCARLATA!", cuestiona por segundos su supervivencia). No podía entenderlo: ¡el escarlata y similares representaba gran parte de las cosas que odiaba en este planeta!: los pimientos, las zanahorias, la mirada de los Magikarp, Psyduck con un tarro de pintura roja sobre la cabeza, los vestidos de Daisy, y la lista podría seguir y seguir (pero no seguirá porque a su amiga May le encanta esa bandana escarlata que ella tanto odia… rayos, lo dijo de todos modos).

Otra de las cosas que no podría tolerar del escarlata era que, al ser un extraño tono entre rojo y naranja, por definición es el asociado a los pokémon tipo fuego: Charmander, Magcargo, el majestuoso Entei… ¡todos escarlata!. Y, por supeusto, no es que le desagradasen, ¡en los absoluto!, simplemente está cansada de ser todos los días acosada por los fanáticos de pokémon tipo fuego quienes, en una especie de actitud infantil, desmerecían sus victorias como líder "por tener ventaja de tipo". Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba al respecto: ¡por qué debía tolerar esas altaneras actitudes de los tontos que se atrevían a enfrentarla con sólo un mugroso y débil pokémon!... ¡si tan sólo la liga le permitiera asustar a esos novatos con su Gyarados!. Blah, estúpida Liga con sus estúpidas reglas.

Ella siempre ha sido una amante de las olas, y cuando el cielo se torna escarlata el planeta anuncia que "se acabó la hora de divertirse", por lo que debe cambiar su traje de baño a una tenida más acorde para, en videoconferencia con Lorelai, conversar sobre lo que ha pasado en el gimnasio durante el día para luego cocinar para 4 (o 6, si sus hermanas llegan a casa con sus pintorescos novios). Y cuando, al final de la cena pregunta cómo estuvo la comida, Lily sólo responde con una mirada sarcástica demostrando su enojo, insinuando que por culpa de su cocina ella no tenía novio con quien compartir la velada (y por supuesto, la mirada va acompañada de un rostro escarlata producto de la ira). Y luego de pasar un mal rato, suspira mientras lava la loza para luego sentarse en esa banca frente a la piscina y reflexionar sobre por qué el escarlata es el peor color de la historia.

Pero es cuando lo ve entrar, cuando él le dirige la más inocente de las miradas, cuando toma su mano y, con ternura, besa su mejilla y le pide disculpas por llegar tarde a cenar que puede dejar de lado toda su molestia y sonreír tímidamente. Irónicamente, él se quita de la cabeza su gorra escarlata y se la coloca a ella en la cabeza, mientras el roedor amarillo que lo acompaña salta a su pecho y refriega sus escarlata mejillas contra ella en un gesto de cariño, pero le es imposible sentirse molesta incluso tras ver ese color.

Después de todo, con sólo escuchar el nombre de Ash Ketchum sus mejillas curiosamente se vuelven del color que ella tanto dice detestar: **escarlata**.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

YA SÉ QUE SOY UN ASCO DE PERSONA POR NO ACTUALIZAR, LO SIENTO TANTO TANTO TANTO TANTO TANTO... ¡TANTO! ;-;. Antes de que me lo pregunten... sí, tengo todas las ganas de continuar con esta historia, y planeo cumplir mi palabra. Lamentablemente, la carga académica y personal no me dejó sentarme un minuto siquiera a escribir (y, si tenía un segundo libre, me faltaba la inspiración. Afortunadamente, hace unos pocos días salí de vacaciones y, con ello, retomé la escritura y planeo por lo menos publicar 2 capítulos más de las historia en esta semana.

Sé que me comprometí a escribir un capítulo con un beso, pero no me gustó para nada el que tenía (que fue una de las razones por las cuales nunca actualicé: ¡la letra E original que escribí está horriblemente redactada!) y, al no saber cómo corregirlo, decidí empezar de nuevo con este corto... pero publicaré como "Bonus Track" mañana o pasado la original. La idea se hiló sola: buscando desesperadamente una nueva letra E (la original era Estrellas), decidí revisar los nombres de mis acrílicos y, al ver "Scarlet" redacté rápidamente lo que leyeron... espero no haya sido muy absurdo o soso de leer (porque la idea base es bastante ridícula xD).

Muchas gracias a los lectores que me han seguido hasta acá!. Como siempre, agradezco toda clase de comentarios y críticas (¡incluso las destructivas!) y perdón por no responder sus mensajes: no es que sean poco importantes (¡al contrario!), es que tuve que cambiar la contraseña de y no me logueé en un largo período. Un abrazo a todos, y perdonen mi irresponsabilidad una vez más.

¡Muak!

**~ Kasu **

* * *

**Respuesta a últimos comentarios:**

**Yamile:** ¡Linda hermosa! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, siempre (SIEMPRE) me logras sacar una sonrisa! *U*. El beso viene... la idea era dejarlo para este capítulo como spoileé xD, pero preferí dejarlo como un extra que publicaré mañana (o pasado a más tardar). La idea no era hacer algo tan dramático o anti-pokéshippy, sólo intentar ver desde un lado más triste lo que Misty siente por estar a tantos kilómetros del joven de Pueblo Paleta... porque no siempre se tienen días de sol en la vida. Cuídate, ¡te debo una ENORME respuesta gracias a tu espectacular mensaje! ^^.

**L'Fleur Noir:** Yo también te extraño, amiga de amor! Pero bueno, me hsa visto que las pocas veces que nos vemos online estoy corriendo de un lado a otro!. Disculpa por hacer llorar a tu niña preciosa, pero como bien recomendaste, la idea es continuar con el punto de vista de Ash. El final es abierto porque, imaginé, así se siente Misty sin tener mayor información del paradero del entrenador... es un podo de amor y odio, de odiar amar tanto (pero hacerlo incondicionalmente de todos modos). Muchas gracias por tu review que no fue para nada mareante! Un beso y espero que un día de estos podamos tener una laarga conversación, jaja!

**Fox McCloude:** Wow, mil gracias! ^^. Es mi primer intento en el drama, y tampoco era la idea romper con la química de Ash x Misty... como le decía a Yamile, la historia trató de ilustrar pobremente cómo sería un día malo de Misty, un día en el que se siente especialmente sola porque no está Ash. El próximo capítulo será mucho, MUCHO, más liviano y nada dramático; lo prometo!


	6. Bonus Track: Estrellas

**ABC Challenge  
****Bonus Track: Estrellas**

_por Kasumi Mist_

**Summary: **¿Desde cuándo Ash Ketchum, el señor no-necesito-ayuda-de-nadie-más-que-mis-pokémon, pide deseos a las estrellas?—El aludido rió mientras recibía la inquisitiva mirada de la chica- Tal vez hoy no le vendría mal un poco de suerte extra a Ash Ketchum.

**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/ Humor  
**Pareja: **Ash Ketchum/ Satoshi + Misty/ Kasumi [Pokéshipping/ AAML]

* * *

_**Mediados de octubre, Meseta Añil, Kanto. **_

Una joven abre la ventana y se desplaza con gracia por el balcón vistiendo sólo un vestido de fiesta a eso de las 2 de la madrugada. Se apoya de la baranda y, soñadora, suspira mientras mira las estrellas, esperando que algún día una de ellas escuche ese deseo que tanto tiempo ha llevado dentro de sí. Su larga y hermosa cabellera pelirroja yace suelta ordenada en tímidos bucles y, pese al leve viento otoñal que corre, se mantiene en su lugar. No puede evitar oír pasos acercándosele por lo que, girando con gracia, dirige su intensa mirada al joven que ahora la acompaña. Sonríe conforme corrobora la identidad del mismo.

- Creí que estarías celebrando tu triunfo—Sentenció.

- Digamos que quería conversar un poco con cierta pelirroja—La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ruborizada: era grato saber que, de toda la gente que yacía ahí festejándolo, ella seguía siendo importante para él. Ash, por su parte, se paró junto a ella y miró el despejado cielo—¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Cuando me invitaron a Meseta Añil por primera vez gracias a un evento de líderes de gimnasio hace 5 años, me enamoré de la vista de este lugar—Sonrió mientras miraba las estrellas—Debe ser el mejor lugar de Kanto para ver las estrellas, o tal vez del mundo.

- Sí, olvidé que a ti te gustan las estrellas, flores y esa clase de porquerías.

- ¿Porquerías?—La pelirroja lo miró ofendida— ¡Las estrellas son asombrosas y mágicas!.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.

- Vamos, Ash, ¿nunca has pedido un deseo a una estrella?—Lo miró confundida.

- ¿Acaso me dirás que funciona?...—El sarcasmo inundó su mirada.

- ¿Acaso te molesta un poco de ayuda?...—Ash sonrió, resignado.

- Está bien, ¿a cuál de todas le hablo?

Misty negó con la cabeza.

- Si quieres que tu deseo se haga realidad, debes pedirlo a la primera estrella del atardecer. Al menos eso dice Daisy.

- ¿Y si le pido a esa estrella gordita de allá?—Intentó indicar con la punta de su dedo—Debe haberse comido otra estrella y tener más poderes.

- … ¿Ash?

- ¿Sí?

- … eres un idiota—Suavemente, a modo de condolencia, golpeó el hombro de su amigo.

- ¡Ey!

El jovel de Pueblo Paleta sonrió mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de la chica. Ella sólo lo miró.

- … ¿y qué pasa si en lugar de pedir a una estrella mi deseo—conforme hablaba hizo un arco con su brazo izquierdo indicando las estrellas en el cielo—lo hago a todas las que están aquí?

- …¿desde cuándo Ash Ketchum, el señor no-necesito-ayuda-de-nadie-más-que-mis-pokémon, pide deseos a las estrellas?—El aludido rió mientras recibía la inquisitiva mirada de la chica.

- Tal vez hoy no le vendría mal un poco de suerte extra a Ash Ketchum—La dama simplemente sonrió— Entonces, ¿te importa si pido un deseo?.

- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras—Respondió Misty mientras admiraba la ilusión que gritaba su rostro—Pero de preferencia no tardes mucho, que está empezando a helar y algunos no podemos vestir más que un ligero vestido de seda para vernos bien.

- Tranquila, no tardaré mucho—Agregó mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y se la ponía a ella sobre los hombros para el asombro de ella. Conforme su logro, la rodeó con uno de sus varoniles brazos y la apegó a sí en un gesto afectuoso de amistad.

- La verdad es que cuando yo era pequeño mi madre siempre me contaba historias sobre las estrellas y cómo pedir deseos a ellas—La chica lo miró un tanto sorprendida y abrió sus labios para reclamarle por obligarla a explicarle una historia que él ya sabía, pero por primera vez en su vida, decidió callar—Así que todas las noches le pedía a la primera estrella del atardecer que me ayudara a ser el mejor entrenador pokémon de Pueblo Paleta.

- Y supongo que cumpliste tu deseo gracias a tu esfuerzo.

- Bueno, en Pueblo Paleta no somos más de 10 habitantes y 3 entrenadores, no es que haya sido un deseo muy ambicioso—Misty rió suavemente ante el comentario, al igual que el morocho. Un leve silencio se apoderó del lugar.

- Entonces, Ash, ¿qué quieres pedir esta noche?—Lo miró a los ojos. Ash sólo carcajeó levemente.

- Y luego dices que yo soy el lento, ¿no?—Tomó la mano de la chica, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras lo miraba con asombro—Mist, no puedo pedir mi deseo si tú no estás de acuerdo con él.

- Tampoco estaba a favor de ese horrible corte de cabello que te hiciste el año pasado, pero no te…-

- Por favor, Misty, estoy tratando de decirte algo serio—Interrumpió molesto.

- ¡Entonces hazlo, que me estoy congelando!—Exclamó impaciente.

- ¡BIEN!.

- ¡BIEN!.

Él nunca fue una persona que se caracterizara por pensar antes de actuar, y tampoco sería ese el momento para cambiar de filosofía. Ubicando rápidamente sus dos manos en el esbelto y perfectamente definido cuello de la chica, con ternura y torpeza la besó. Sintió cómo la adrenalina corría quemando sus venas mientras sus latidos se intensificaban a un ritmo que sólo se sincronizada con las palpitaciones que sentía en el cuello de ella. No fue largo o apasionado como, tal vez, pensó que debían ser todos los besos, pero indudablemente sus intenciones quedaron expuestas. Miró a la chica, quien no reflejaba felicidad o enojo en su rostro, sino una evidente sorpresa. Tenía sus rosáceos labios levemente humedecidos producto del contacto que acababan de tener y, por mucho que deseó tragar un poco de saliva y recuperar el dominio de sus sentidos, definitivamente no lo consiguió.

- Ash…

- Misty, quiero esto para siempre. Tú y yo juntos y felices para siempre, como esas películas tontas que tanto te gustan—Se alejó un poco para poder mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos—Pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti.

- Ash, yo…- Fue interrumpida una vez más por el acelerado joven.

- Entiendo que soy inmaduro y terco, pero créeme que si pude darme cuenta de esto puedo des..-

- ¡ASH!—Gritó molesta.

- ¡¿QUÉ?

Y lo calló con ese beso que siempre soñó darle porque, si bien tenía fama de ser un poco violenta, bastaba sólo con conocerla un poco más para entender que era la joven más romántica y soñadora que pudiera existir. Sin tener más experiencia en materia de besos que lo vivido minutos atrás, con delicadeza apoyó sus labios sobre los de él y, sin poder evitar reír levemente producto de la felicidad que sentía, lo miró directamente a través de esos ojos ámbar que tantas noches le habían quitado el sueño y, con afecto, acarició el cabello del actual campeón de Kanto. Sonrío.

- Me encantaría tener esto para siempre contigo, Ash.

El entrenador no dijo nada, pero la abrazó fuertemente y, levantándola levemente del suelo, giró en su posición varias veces mientras reía para sólo detenerse ante la insistencia de la chica que deseaba tener sus pies sobre la tierra. Al hacerlo, la sujetó de la cintura y, con ternura, le sonrió mientras la miraba directo a los ojos… por Arceus, ¡cómo amaba esos ojos color esmeralda!, ¡cómo amaba ese cabello y esa perfecta sonrisa!.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Ash?—Se acercó un poco al moreno esperando que él, gallardamente en un impulso como el primer beso, le quitara el aliento y la abrazara contra sí. Se apoyó levemente en él y, estirando el cuello, adoptó una posición diferente y seductora en espera de un nuevo beso.

- Supongo que… ahora volvemos con los demás—Se alejó de su amiga y se acercó a la ventana que le permitía dejar el balcón. La chica, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al suelo al acto. Levantándose rápidamente, sus ojos se llenaron de ira.

- ¡ASH KETCHUM, ERES UN IDIOTA!—Sintió cómo con el grito sus venas se marcaban de forma más evidente.

- Genial, ¡¿Qué hice ahora?—Se dio vuelta para mirar a la pelirroja.

- ¿ACASO NO SABES QUE CUANDO UNA CHICA SE TE ACERCA ASÍ ES PORQUE QUIERE PASAR TIEMPO A SOLAS CONTIGO LEJOS DE LO DEMÁS?

- ¿Aquí? – No pudo evitar alzar su volumen para contestarle- ¡Pero si tú eras la que tenía frío y deseaba entrar!

- ¡SÍ, PERO NO SABÍA QUE ME DIRÍAS ESAS COSAS LINDAS Y ESPERABA QUE… —

Suspiró mientras veía la confundida mirada del entrenador: si bien agradecía la iniciativa que él había tenido aquella noche de primavera, tal vez fue romántico de su parte esperar que él cumpliese todas sus fantasías en la primera noche. Haciéndole un gesto con la mano indicándole que no es relevante, se dirige hacia la puerta del balcón…

… pero es cuando él toma su antebrazo y la detiene garbosamente mirándola a los ojos para decir con sutileza "esperaba que entráramos juntos" que recupera las esperanzas y entiende que tratándose de Ash Ketchum sus ideas de romance siempre tendrán un tinte diferente al que muestran esas películas que ella tanto disfruta. Y, entendiendo la indirecta, decide agradecida dar la espalda a las estrellas e ingresar al lujoso recinto para dar inicio a su propia historia de amor, una que no tenía al príncipe de brillante armadura o una batalla de espadas, pero sí tenía una cosa: lo que siempre soñó.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Honestamente, esta iba a ser el fic correspondiente a la letra "E", pero nunca supe cómo redactarlo sin que perdiera la inocencia y humor que quería expresar y que además no fuese muy extenso, por lo que terminé simplemente escribiéndolo mediocremente, cortando detalles y quitando ideas menores. De más está decir que no me gustó para nada cómo quedó y, por eso, terminé escribiendo uno nuevo que me dejó más conforme (Escarlata, ver el capítulo anterior). No miento cuando digo que he revisado esto POR LO MENOS 70 VECES (y siempre corrijo algo).

La idea surgió de la conversación con un amigo, a quién le conté que nunca he visto una estrella fugaz y que me encantaría pedir un deseo a una. Él en respuesta me dijo "podrías pedirle tu deseo a todas las que están aquí, tal vez"… indudablemente, tengo los mejores amigos del mundo :D.

Al final, aquí va el beso que tanto prometí. ¡Lamento haberlo escrito de forma tan pobre, pero trataré de reivindicarme en otra letra! (o fic)... como se habrán dado cuenta, este es simplemente un extra peligroso de leer para cualquier diabético xD y no cuenta dentro del ABC original... pretendo colocar un bonus track cada 5 capítulos, pero dependerá de mi tiempo y cada vez más escasa inspiración. Aprovecho de advertir que éste azucarado extra tiene la dosis de caramelo del capítulo que viene, **Frío**. Y que además es la contraparte de otro capítulo que ya publiqué, **Desearía**.

Un abrazo a todos y gracias por su incondicional apoyo :).

**~ Kasu**

* * *

**Respuesta a últimos comentarios**

**NagarAbochi4739:** OMG, ¡qué emoción saber que sigues la historia todavía!. Mil gracias por tus amables palabras, la verdad es que trato de que los personajes estén relativamente in-character, pero otras tantas no puedo evitar tomarme demasiadas libertades creativas, jaja. Esta parte tardó mucho menos que la anterior, y la que sigue debería tardar aún menos... en realidad las tengo escritas, pero como les contaba tengo el pésimo hábito de sobreleer todo lo que escribo =/.

**Pikachu07:** ¡Muchas gracias! ^^... traté que quedara lo mejor posible, obviamente, ¡pero no estaba muy convencida si iba a complacer la idea a la comunidad.

**Yamile:** Gracias, linda! Ash & Misty son amor y odio... y dado que es tan temperamental nuestra estimada, creí que sería divertido ver cómo se molesta ante algo tan insignificante como un color (y que, al final del día, aguanta todo por Ash). Gracias por entender lo de la demora y el mensaje (¡que ahora sí lo contesté!), igual intentaré de ser menos ingrata. Un abrazo! ^^.

**Yunnie:** ... ¿qué puedo decir? Tengo un humor ridículamente simple xD. Gracias por tu comentario!

**L' Fleur Noir:** ¡Muchísimas gracias, amiga! Negar tu ayuda e incondicional apoyo sería cínico de mi parte!... por mi parte, intentaré ser un poco más segura a la hora de escribir y con ello, espero, me agraden más las cosas de mi autoría: de hecho releí Escarlata y me gustó más que hace una semana... ¿eso cuenta? xD.

**Fox McCloud:** Bueno, si tú (y tantos otros!) lo creen, tal vez fue menos tonto de lo que pensé el concepto!... y absolutamente cierto, ¿por qué seremos tan frágiles cuando estamos frente a esa persona especial?... ¡podría escribir fácil una trilogía de libros con anécdotas de "metidas de pata" que he tenido por estar enamorada!. Una vez más, aprecio infinitamente que me dejes retroalimentación, creo que todos los escritores estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que es la base para mejorar :).


	7. Frío

**ABC Challenge  
****Frío**

_por Kasumi Mist_  
_Marzo 04/2011_

**Summary: **El frío se intensificó levemente mientras unas grises nubes se apoderaban del lugar como preludio a una tragedia… mas no pudo evitar sonreír: tragicómicamente, ella siempre amó la lluvia

**Rating: **K+  
**G****énero: Romance/ Drama  
****Pareja: **Ash Ketchum/ Satoshi + Misty/ Kasumi [Pokéshipping/ AAML]

**

* * *

**

Él nunca fue una persona friolenta, pero aquella noche de mayo se le hizo especialmente helada. Se sentó sobre una de las rocas de Unova mientras en silencio veía la tímida fogata frente a él que luchaba por sobrevivir.

A sus 18 años había vivo más que muchas otras personas mayores que él: había recorrido cinco regiones completas (sin mencionar otras tantas numerosas islas que conquistó), conocido una envidiable cantidad de pokémon de diferentes especies, ganado experiencia en combate que no podría haber conseguido si se hubiese quedado en casa practicando con el simulador que le regaló su madre e incluso se había dado el lujo de conocer un sinnúmero de gente a la cual podía dar el nombre de amigo. Mas curiosamente, en aquella noche de invierno por primera vez en su vida empezó a dudar si valía la pena la vida que llevaba.

Sus dientes empezaron a chocar nerviosamente entre sí producto de la temperatura ambiente, pero ciertamente no le importó como debería. En su lugar, sacó una lata de refresco de su mochila y la llevó a sus resecos labios, sintiendo el líquido bajar por su garganta. Conforme el frío brebaje se hacía espacio al interior de su estómago, meditó respecto las batallas que había ganado y los gimnasios que había conquistado: si bien juró la primera vez que salió de su casa en busca de su primer pokémon que regresaría siendo el mejor entrenador de todos los tiempos, tal vez nunca ponderó el costo de ello como debería y es que, a 8 años de aquel día producto de un ataque de filosofía, sentía que el costo era demasiado alto incluso para sus fuertes hombros.

Odiaba parecer un bebé (aunque más odiaba que _ella_ le dijera que lo parecía), pero extrañaba el abrazo de su madre en aquellos días donde no todo parecía estar tan bien. Extrañaba los curiosos caprichos de May, la pasión por la moda de Dawn, la gastronómicamente perfecta comida de su amigo Brock e incluso, se atrevió a confesar, extrañaba verlo flirtear con cuanta mujer medianamente atractiva conocieran. Extrañaba la diferente poesía de su mentor, los cuidados de su madre cuando tenía gripe, ¡hasta los grafitis de "Ash es un perdedor, Gary estuvo aquí" que lo recibían en cada ciudad!. No obstante, nada de lo citado se comparaba al sentimiento de vacío que le dejó la despedida de cierta pelirroja, y es que por más que tratara de convencerse de que era una amiga como las tantas que tenía, debía admitir que nunca fue para él una más: no sabía si era su perfecta sonrisa, su cabello desarmado o esa altanera actitud que solía tener ante todo aquel que pensara diferente a ella, pero sabía que la líder del prestigioso Gimnasio Celeste era única en su vida, y pensar en ella le otorgaba la más extraña mezcla de sentimientos.

Apretó la lata de refresco con una de sus musculosas y ásperas manos y la tiró al suelo (aunque sabía que al día siguiente la recogería y botaría donde corresponde como le enseñó su madre) para luego, en un acto de osadía, quitarse la chaqueta para dar cobijo a una de las pocas y amarillas razones que le mantenían con cordura. El frío se intensificó levemente mientras unas grises nubes se apoderaban del lugar como preludio a una tragedia… mas no pudo evitar sonreír: tragicómicamente, ella siempre amó la lluvia.

* * *

_- Deberías cuidarte más, Ash— Acomodó una bufanda de cachemira al cuello del aludido para luego sentarse a su lado._

_- Tranquila, Misty, un día lluvioso no es nada para Ash Ketchum. Ya acabará._

_- No dirás lo contrario cuando Ash Ketchum esté resfriado y llorando por no poder iniciar su viaje a tiempo—La miró sarcástico. Un silencio se apoderó del lugar._

_- ¿No te gusta la lluvia, Mist?—Ella sonrió._

_- Adoro la lluvia—se estiró mientras cerraba los ojos—No te rías, pero siempre he pensado que cada vez que llueve es Arceus tratando de limpiar el planeta._

_- Mi viaje pokémon inició un día de lluvia—Agregó de la nada el entrenador—Desde ese día no temo a la lluvia._

_- ¿Ash?_

_- ¿Sí, Misty?_

_- Agradezco que te hayas tomado una pausa en tu viaje para compartir con nosotros—Dijo de la nada ruborizada._

_- Y yo que estés acompañándome en ella—Bebió un sorbo de chocolate— Ojalá pudieras ir conmigo a Unova._

_- Ya sabes que la vida de líder de gimnasio es así—Le dio un leve codazo a su amigo por insistir en algo que muchas veces habían discutido—Pero conociéndote, sé que harás muchas amistades rápidamente.—El joven rió tras hacer un conteo mental de la cantidad de gente con la que había viajado a lo largo de sus años._

_- Pero nunca he vuelto a conocer a alguien como tú—Agregó con inocencia sin notar cómo el escarlata se apoderaba del rostro de la chica. Rió levemente—Al menos eres la única a quien le importa el frío y los insectos_

_

* * *

_

_La única. _

La lluvia empezó a caer y, en lugar de buscar refugio como habría hecho en otra ocasión, gritó. Gritó fuerte, lleno de ira y dolor hasta donde sus pulmones se lo permitieron. Luego de jadear un poco para recuperar el aliento, se dejó caer en el suelo y, por primera vez en años, se permitió llorar: no recordaba el último abrazo de su madre ni la sensación de tener un hogar para cobijarse. No recordaba ese hormigueo que recorría su brazo cada vez que ella tocaba su piel ni recordaba lo que era tener amistades que duraran más que una batalla o la aventura de la tarde. No recordaba haberse sentido tan solo.

No recordaba haber sentido tanto frío.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Luego de leerlo, siento que me quedó muy poco cargado al Pokéshipping, pero intenté que fuese más canon que romántico en esta ocasión :P

**Frío** es la contraparte de otro de los cortos de esta historia: **Desearía**. Trata de ser un poco la mirada de Ash sobre un mal día en el que se siente solo y piensa sobre cosas que en condiciones normales no considera… no es tan centrado en Misty porque mi prioridad en esta ocasión, fue retratar a Ash lo más parecido a lo que él es. Ojalá haya resultado, aunque me tomé la libertad de dejar al Sr. Ketchum viajando solo, pese a que es sabido que tiene compañeros de viaje en la nueva región (y diez años de edad *tik*).

La próxima letra ya la empecé y, si la mantengo (tengo la mala costumbre de cambiar de idea conforme la posición de la luna xD), será una historia extraña y pensada al revés… prefiero no dar información al respecto porque si se sabe la idea,

Como siempre, acepto toda clase de críticas y comentarios. Agradezco enormemente, y seré majadera en decirlo, a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leerme dejen o no comentarios: si bien siempre aprecio toda clase de retroalimentación, saber que eres leído es algo que no tiene precio *inserte aquí una mala broma sobre Mastercard*. Al respecto, debo agregar que quedé gratamente sorprendida respecto la cantidad de retroalimentación que tuve con el capítulo extra, **¡GRACIAS TOTALES!** ^_^. Ahora sé que cuando tenga más de una historia para una letra, la publicaré de todos modos: que a mí no me guste no significa que a ustedes tampoco.

Un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo.

**~ Kasu.**

P.S.: Respecto la genial actualización de los 4 ABCs juntos... sólo puedo decir que es un primer paso para dominar (?). Nah, pero fue increíble y épica y asombrosa e increíble y épica :U... ¡un abrazo, chicas, a ver si se repite! ^^

**

* * *

**

**Respuesta a últimos comentarios**

**Tatchan ekis:** ¡Holi! ^U^. Es genial saber que te gustó la primera letra, es la primera historia que publico y, prácticamente, mi primer fic (o al menos el primero que termino xD). Ojalá el resto de las historias sean de tu agrado, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero nos sigamos leyendo.

**Yamile:** Tú lo leíste a eso de las 2, yo lo publiqué también más o menos a esa hora! :3... ¿y viste que sí te cumplí con el beso, eh? u_ú tardo, pero siempre cumplo. Me halaga saber que cumplió tus expectativas, me tenía un tanto nerviosa esta historia porque era la primera descripción de beso que hacía y la encontré tan simple respecto las maravillas que suelo ver por acá!... en todo caso, pretendo volver a escribir más historias que vengan de la mano con un ataque de glicemia xD. Muchas gracias por tu incondicional apoyo, Yami :3.

**L'Fleur Noir:** Tú lo dijiste, ¡es manía de escritora, creo! xD. Hace años que no veo la serie (aunque soy muy adicta a los juegos!), pero una de las razones por la cual la dejé de ver fue el mal argumento (y que se fuera nuestra hermosa sirena, claro está), así que creo que deberíamos enviar currículum, ¿no chicas? jaja :). Cuídate, muchas gracias por todo, Sumi hermosa... ¡te adoro y espero que hablemos pronto! (aunque no dudo que sea así).

**Andy Elric:** ¡Gracias, linda! Lo de la estrella gorda fue... no sé, se me ocurrió: pensé en que hay estrellas más grandes que otras y que, tal vez, las mayores "le hacen" al canibalismo y... olvídalo, estoy enferma de la cabeza xD. Qué alegría saber que te haya gustado tanto el último... ojalá no te haya subido la glicemia de tanto "aww" :3.

**-Mistyket:** Jaja, a mí también me hizo mucha gracia la multi-actualización... pero como bien dices, ¡todos ganamos si tenemos más que leer!. Me voy a ruborizar respecto lo bonito/humorístico... en realidad tengo un sentido del humor muy extraño y no puedo evitar aplicarlo a la mayoría de las cosas que pienso o hago, es agradable saber que alguien lo disfruta :3. Sobre los bonus... fue más bien una idea simple: tenía más de un fic por letra y, si estaban ambos listos... ¿por qué no subirlos? ^^. Un abrazo fuerte fuerte!

**Princess Kasumi 21:** Kasu al cuadrado! :3 (claro que tú eres la original porque llegaste antes 3). Muchas gracias por tu _reviú_, veo que a muchos les gustó la idea del capítulo extra (y eso que la pensé dos veces antes de publicarlo). No sé porqué imagino a Misty muy soñadora y a Ash, eh... siendo Ash xD; pero entendí perfectamente lo que querías decir y agradezco que lo hagas (pero m´sa agradezco que hayas actualizado después de tanto tiempo! Ü).

**Nagaraboshi4739:** La idea era que fuese tierno, me alegra saber que al parecer se logró ^^ (y no es que no me haya gustado la idea, no me gustó cómo la redacté, quería algo más dulce todavía)... y no te preocupes, que la escuela/ universidad/ trabajo es experta robando el alma a la gente ;^;... aún así, espero que te vaya de lo mejor en todo... y no importa si no dejas review (aunque siempre los agradezco!), pero espero que disfrutes la historia =). Mil gracias por tus excelentes deseos, que en estos momentos nada mal me vienen!

**DJPuma13g:** ¡Claro que los hombres pueden tomar la iniciativa!... y en algún lugar de mi extraña mente creo que eso puede incluso aplicarse al despistado de Ketchum! Gracias por tu comentario, trataré de actualizar con más frecuencia.


	8. Gula

**ABC Challenge**  
**Gula**

_por KasumiMist_  
_Abril 11/ 2011_

Summary: ..._y ella no tenía por qué enterarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿verdad?. Verdad_ .

**Rating: **T [por temas sugestivos]**  
****Género: ?****  
****Pareja: **Ash Ketchum/ Satoshi + Misty/ Kasumi [Pokéshipping/ AAML]

* * *

_Un __ joven de 23 años de edad se encierra en la cocina de la casa de su madre. Su corazón late fuerte y con poca sincronía, pues el saber que no debe estar ahí y el temor a que cierta pelirroja se entere que así es logra sólo aumentar la excitación. Fija su mirada en el reloj de cerámica que yace sobre el lavaplatos: todavía tiene un poco de tiempo antes de que ella aparezca, y la culpa no le impedirá actuar. __Sigue recorriendo el lugar con la mirada hasta que consigue dar con lo que buscaba: ella._

_La ve sobre la mesa: morena, ardiente, deliciosa. El entrenador sonríe, pues sabe que aunque ella trate de parecer indiferente a su presencia, en el fondo su desnudez sólo la explica porque, claramente, ella lo está provocando. Y claro, ¿acaso podría resistirse a sus varoniles encantos?. Con cuidado y sin tratar de hacer mucho ruido, la toca, pero se ve obligado a soltarla: culpa ardiente, siempre apareces cuando menos te necesitan._

_Decide entonces despojarse de su camiseta para, con ella, sujetarla: el calor de su contacto desaparece, pero se enciende una nueva fuente de calor: él. La agitada sangre corre por sus venas hasta otras partes de su cuerpo, pero decide continuar con su cometido: aunque podría esperar y actuar cuando se sienta más tranquilo, esa necesidad debía saciarse en ese momento al costo que sea, especialmente ahora que la oportunidad de hacerlo yace frente a él, especialmente ahora que, como pocas veces, yace solo en el lugar donde pretende actuar._

_Escucha ruidos: debe ser ella que se acerca. Esa pelirroja a quién él tanto ama, pero debía ser honesto consigo mismo y admitir que existían ciertos placeres que ella jamás podría satisfacer (o tal vez no de la forma que él desearía)… además, lo que no sabes no lastima y ella no tenía por qué enterarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿verdad?. Verdad._

_Entiende que debe apurarse y, como su compañera yace a varias habitaciones de donde él se encuentra, cree que alcanza a satisfacerse y a limpiar toda evidencia de pecado cometido: con el tiempo en contra, sujeta de forma apasionada a la morena que yace en la mesa y, de forma descontrolada, decide saborearla por todo el escaso tiempo que les queda juntos. Desliza de forma osada su lengua por toda la desnuda área mientras su "cómplice", en silencio, se deja tocar. El joven no es capaz siquiera de describir el resto de cosas que le hizo, pero sí se preocupó de limpiar todo conforme actuó._

_Y el atractivo moreno, luego de devorar a su musa, piensa que es el momento de cambiarla por otra: requiere experimentar esa sensación de satisfacción una vez más. Sabe bien que a su novia no le parece, pero poco le importa: hay cosas que el corazón manda y que nadie, ni siquiera ella, entendería. Al final, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar?..._

- ¿Ash?- El aludido escucha a través de la puerta la conocida voz, rompiendo toda la magia de la escena. El nerviosismo lo consume, pero al menos tiene la tranquilidad de no haber dejado huella de sus acciones.

- ¿Sí, Misty?

- … ¿puedes de una maldita vez dejar de describir en voz alta lo que le haces a las galletas que horneó tu madre y ayudarme a enseñarle a nadar a Psyduck?.

-_ La celosa pelirroja aparece y le dirige la más sarcástica de las miradas al entrenador pokémon quien, avergonzado, decide esconderse no sin antes llevarse otra galleta._

- ¡ASH!— Se oyó enfurecida- ¡Y deja de comerte las galletas!- Conforme gritó, se oyó un suspiro desde el otro lado de la muralla.

- … ya voy, cielo. Ya voy_. _

_- Y resignado, el gallardo moreno cruza la puerta de la cocina para ayudar a su explosiva damisela._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

- Facepalm -

... pensé que, como la letra anterior había sido un poco seria, debía tratar de compensarlo en esta: creo que exageré.

El nombre original de esta entrega era "**Galletas**", pero creí que mantenerlo podía hacer muy obvio lo que traté de narrar así que decidí cambiarlo a "**Gula**", que juega con el doble sentido que me propuse plasmar acá: espero que se haya entendido la idea (y que ello explique la pobre narración), de lo contrario fracasé rotundamente y tendré que arreglarlo en la letra siguiente. Este es, por lejos, el fic más bizarro que he escrito, pero quería probar algo diferente, aunque el resultado no haya sido lo que esperaba: de hecho iba a escribir algo un poco más atrevido y serio usando la palabra "Gélida", pero a última hora me arrepentí y... _voilà_!.

No he empezado la siguiente letra, pero espero hacerlo pronto y adelantar la publicación, pues la extensión en esta fue casi una burla (aunque confieso que me gusta mantener estos cortos, bueno, cortos xD).

Como siempre, millones de gracias a todos los que de una u otra forma retroalimentan mis mini-escritos ^_^. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y opiniones.

¡Muak!

**~ Kasu.**

* * *

**Respuesta a últimos comentarios:**

**Janvier GoldAngel Khan:** ¡Vaya!... no había considerado continuar esta parte ya que desde ya lo considera que era de por sí una continuación, ¡pero no deja de ser interesante la propuesta!. Veré si se me ocurre algo: aunque por lo general he tratado que las historias sean relativamente independientes entre sí, no descarto la idea, ¡muchas gracias!.

**Yamile:** Haha, ¡no te preocupes por la respuesta! Lo importante es que tú hayas recibido la mía y, si te puedo ayudar en algo más, no dudes en decirme! o.ó... sí estuvo más dramática esta entrega, pero era algo que hace tiempo tenía en mente y, bueno, pensé que era necesario variar un poco y ver el sufrimiento desde el punto de vista de Ash ^^u. Gracias, Yami, por tus comentarios!

**DjPuMa13g:** Así es, supongo que todos tenemos días mejores que otros y, bueno, imagino que no todo puede ser batallas pokémon, comida y amigos en la vida del Sr. Ketchum. No por nada existe la palabra nostalgia ;)... gracias por tus siempre amables comentarios y constante apoyo, querido!

**Andy Elric:** El grito es exactamente lo que planteas: puede que sea sólo yo, pero a veces cuando las cosas no salen como se planearon, siento ganas de gritar así no solucione nada... tal vez podría haber llamado a la historia "Frustración", no lo había pensado!... muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, no te imaginas cuánto valoro el comentario sobre la narración ^^ (pues no confío mucho en mi narración, especialmente en los cortos!).

**Enika:** Wow, ¡gracias!... como mencioné en las notas, intenté que Ash estuviera dentro del personaje (algo que claramente NO hice aquí xD). No esperaba que alguien considerara la historia "preciosa", pues fue basada en un concepto "anti-precioso", pero creo que era necesario recordar que Ash pese a todo es humano y que la ajetreada vida que lleva debe tener algún costo, que fue lo que intenté reflejar.

**Pikachu07:** De alguna extraña forma, "Estrellas" terminó escribiéndose sólo como comedia: pese a que sabía que quería escribir en ese género, ¡cada frase que incorporaba terminaba siendo graciosa, aunque no lo planificara!: me alegra saber que disfrutaste la lectura y pudiste reír un momento: ese fue el propósito, al fin y al cabo. Y no te culpo por no rescatar frases de "Frío", se entiende perfectamente que la historia no se prestaba para ello. Cariños!

**Nagaraboshi4739:** Primero que todo, lo tengo que decir: CADA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO TU NICK TENGO QUE REVISAR LOS NÚMEROS POR LO MENOS 3 VECES... siempre los escribo mal xD. Ahora hablando en serio, estoy de acuerdo con el complot de Tajiri!... en realidad Ash es un joven depresivo sediento de amor que oculta sus emociones en las batallas pokémon, pero nunca nos lo dirán (?). Nah, broma!... ojalá no te corran del computador la próxima vez! Gracias por comentar! =).

**L'Fleur Noir:** Ay Sumi, ¡que ya se me acabaron las vacaciones hace más de un mes!... de todos modos, seguiré actualizando (y si me tardé en subir este, fue una vez más sólo por inseguridad!). Créeme que traté de escribir algo más adulto acá, pero terminó saliendo "esto"... de todos modos, te prometo un fic ardiente para otra ocasión! (insisto en que quiero mantener en Rating menor a M estos cortos, jeje). Espero que mejores pronto de salud, ¡y trata por favor de seguir esa dieta, niña!. Un abrazo fuerte y sí, Ash es un idiota la mayoría de las veces xD. Gracias por dejarme un par de palabras, linda!

**Shadow The Knight of Chaos:** Pues es mayor crédito que se te reconozca como tal pese a no terminar la mayoría de las historias, ¡imagina el don que tienes para hacer que nos emocionemos cuando sólo nos relatas historias a medias, que esperamos semanas completas sólo para volver a emocionarnos!. No me aburre para nada lo que me cuentas, muy por el contrario, es muy interesante el dato que me presentas!... la verdad no recuerdo conocer "Cavern Of A Million Color ", pero por lo que dices debe ser una gran historia a la que indudablemente le echaré un vistazo: si quieres después te envío un mensaje con mi opinión de ella para que compartamos experiencias! (claro que primero debo leerla, jé). Kim Possible es una de las series Disney que más me ha gustado, aunque nunca he leído fics de ella, ¡pero no es tarde para hacerlo, supongo!.

Efectivamente, creo que dejé review en tu historia varios capítulos atrás, me aseguraré de ponerme al día con los comentarios! (para serte honesta, me traspapelé y pensé que había dejado comentarios después!)... y no tienes por qué disculparte con la demora en las actualizaciones: con todo lo que escribes y lo difícil que resulta hilar todas esas batallas e ideas, es normal y comprensible que te tomes tu tiempo para asegurar la calidad característica!. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me halaga enormemente saber que te gustan mis pequeñas historias, y disculpa si esta última fue muy triste: creí que sería un cambio interesante dado que siempre suele mostrarse el sufrimiento de Misty y se obvía el de Ash, intentaré que el siguiente sea más dulce y alegre!

* * *

P.S.: ... este fic era tan corto que me parece que escribí más respondiendo sus amables comentarios que redactando la historia por sí misma xD.


	9. Horas

******ABC Challenge**

**Horas**

_por KasumiMist_  
_Abril 23/ 2011_

**Summary**: Miró por décimo tercera vez el despertador mientras, envolviéndose en el cobertor, giró dentro de la cama en búsqueda de la posición óptima para descansar en aquella noche donde el hielo se atrevió a penetrar sus frágiles huesos .

**Rating: **K+**  
****Género: **Romance/ Amistad  
**Pareja: **Ash Ketchum/ Satoshi + Misty/ Kasumi [Pokéshipping/ AAML]

* * *

**_00:58 am_**

Podía deberse a que estaba acostumbrada al paradisiaco clima de Ciudad Celeste. Podía deberse a que ella, siendo entrenadora de agua, sabía que durante los días fríos no era buena idea jugar en la piscina. Podía atribuirlo a aquellas noches que pasó fuera de casa expuesta a la intemperie, a la mala costumbre de esos _bichos_ por buscar refugio en su habitación durante las noches de invierno o, simplemente, a que ella y el hielo no llevaban precisamente una buena relación.

Sea como fuese, una cosa estaba clara: no soportaba los días helados. Y cuando Ash la invitó hace una semana a pasar unas vacaciones con él a la exótica región de Unova, nunca esperó que el concepto de vacaciones del entrenador fuera radicalmente opuesto a buscar el bronceado perfecto a orillas de una playa… ni mucho menos que el destino fuese Icirrus City. Miró por décimo tercera vez el despertador mientras, envolviéndose en el cobertor, giró dentro de la cama en búsqueda de la posición óptima para descansar en aquella malévola noche donde el hielo se atrevió a penetrar sus frágiles huesos, donde el viento golpeaba con inusual furia la pequeña ventana.

* * *

**_01:23 am_**

No hubo caso en que la consiguiera.

* * *

**_01:45 am_**

Nunca fue considerado un hombre de sueño liviano, pero curiosamente sintió el no tan tímido sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Ignorándolo, se propuso continuar con su rutina.

Claro, o esa fue la intención hasta que sintió cómo alguien invadía su cama para acostarse a su lado.

Exaltado, se sentó en la cama sin entender lo que pasaba, mas la distinción de una cabellera anaranjada sobre su almohada calmó parcialmente su impacto hacia la situación: al menos no era un Tyranitar tratando de abusar de él usando los métodos más atrevidos (claro que no es que tuviese todas las noches esa pesadilla, él es un hombre que no siente atisbos de miedo bajo ninguna circunstancia). Miró el reloj mientras, todavía somnoliento, se frotaba los ojos.

- Antes que digas nada, es tú culpa por traerme a una región tan helada—Sentenció mientras se enrollaba en las sábanas de su acompañante—Buenas noches, Ash.

- Misty…

- Dije "buenas noches".

Aunque rió levemente, no supo reaccionar: no es que tuviera un plan para la noche (salvo, claro, dormir) o que le molestara la presencia de su amiga, ¿pero cómo lidias con una chica en tu cama cuando sabes que nada, **nada**, debe pasar?. Con inusual precaución, volvió a acostarse en la cama dándole la espalda a la chica, procurando evitar incluso el más mínimo roce con ella, disminuyendo incluso la fuerza de su respiración.

Suspiró: esas cosas sólo le pasaban a él.

* * *

_**01:52 am**_

Un trueno azotó la región.

- ¿Ash?—El aludidó se exaltó ante la mínima posibilidad de que ella estuviera leyendo su mente.

- ¿Si?.

- Gracias por aceptarme aquí. Me aterran las noches como esta.

Él simplemente sonrió, sintiéndose súbitamente más cómodo por la situación.

* * *

**02:32 am**

- ¿Te sientes mejor?—Preguntó conforme sintió a la chica moverse dentro de la cama.

- Un poco—La pelirroja giró dentro de la cama para poder ver a su amigo a los ojos. Con timidez, le dedicó una sonrisa en la oscuridad.

- No sabía que te molestara tanto el frío, Mist. Cuando viajamos nunca pareció molestarte.

- Las personas cambian, Ash—Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres hablar?.

- ¿Conversar a las 3 de la madrugada?.

- Vamos, ninguno de los dos puede dormir, ¿tienes una mejor idea?

- No lo sé… creo que sería mejor intentar dormir.

- Mist, llevamos años sin poder conversar cara a cara a solas, y te he extrañado... ¿por qué crees que te pedí que vinieras un día antes conmigo?—Misty sonrió mientras con ternura tomaba una de las manos del ahora ruborizado chico- ¿Qué dices? .

- Me encantaría.

* * *

**_03:07 am_**

- ¿Así son todas las tardes en el gimnasio?.

- No todas, a veces va Gary a acompañarme. Así no me siento tan sola—Jugó con los dedos del entrenador mientras hablaba.

- ¿Sola?.

- Cuando tu mejor amigo está a miles de kilómetros de ti y no te llama en más de un mes, no es difícil sentirse sola.

Pensó en preguntarle por qué Oak se atrevía a visitarla o por qué ella no lo llamó, pero calló. Tragó saliva mientras la culpa lo carcomí_a._

* * *

**_03:27 am_**

- ¿Cuándo dijo Max que llegaría?

- Mañana en la tarde, pero May trataría de llegar antes del mediodía.

- ¿Vendrá sola?

- Creo que Drew la acompañará. Han estado viajando juntos en el último tiempo.

- ¿Juntos como pareja?

- No creo, Mist. May es muy joven para esas cosas.

_"Y tú muy estúpido para ver lo contrario", _dejó caer ella en respuesta mediante un suspiro inaudible.

* * *

**03:42 am**

- Podríamos hacer un muñeco de nieve si amanece nevado.

- O una guerra de bolas de nieve.

- Pero espero que esta vez no utilices tus pokémon de agua.

- ¿Acaso no pueden jugar?.

- Sí pueden, pero debiera ser ilegal que usen rayo de hielo en _ciertas áreas_.

Ella sólo rió.

* * *

**_04:02 am_**

No se dio cuenta el minuto en que él apoyó una de sus grandes y varoniles manos en su cintura hasta que él, en un gesto inconsciente e inocente, pasó su mano por debajo de la parte superior de su pijama y acarició su piel.

* * *

**04:34 am**

… y él sólo notó que ella había cruzado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando sus heladas narices chocaron por accidente.

* * *

_**04:45 am**_

- ¿Entonces después de todos estos años viajando por el mundo nunca te enamoraste?.

- Misty…- Dejó oír su rechazo hacia la pregunta.

- Por favor, Ash, tienes 23 años… ¿esperas que crea que todavía no te interesan las chicas?.

- No dije eso, sólo dije "Misty…".

- ¿Entonces?

- Misty…

* * *

**_05:58 am_**

No le sorprendió que él cayera a los brazos de Morfeo antes que ella. Había visto dormir a Ash en muchas ocasiones anteriores, pero algo en esa ocasión le parecía diferente. Sonrió mientras acariciaba con ternura el despeinado ébano que él llevaba como cabello y, en un gesto improvisado, besó al joven entre el labio y la mejilla.

En respuesta, sólo sintió cómo él de forma inconsciente la apegó más a su cuerpo.

* * *

**_10:27 am_**

El sonido de un par de Pidove en el tejado lo obligaron a salir de su sueño momentáneamente: era común que esas aves empezaran a arrullar todas las malditas mañanas en las que él realmente necesitaba quedarse más tiempo en cama. Pensó en seguir durmiendo hasta que sintió un cuerpo extraño en su cama: ella.

Suspiró mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvieron a lo largo de la noche, sonriendo con tranquilidad al saber que efectivamente ella había logrado dormir también. La vio soñando entre sus brazos de forma tranquila, con su largo anaranjado cabello disperso sobre la blanca almohada que compartían. Con cuidado, despejó un par de mechones que habían ido a parar a su rostro: hasta ese momento, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo inusualmente atractiva que era su amiga. Se atrevió entonces a acariciar su rostro y cuello mientras unas inexplicables ganas de recorrer más centímetros de ella con las manos lo invadían.

Era curiosa la transformación que había tenido en tan sólo un par de horas: Mew, ¡si antes apenas se atrevía a darle la mano para ayudarla a escalar!. De un momento a otro, un leve hormigueo recorrió su estómago y se apoderó de sus sentidos, confundiendolo como nunca había estado y ruborizándolo hasta el extremo.

Si ella supiera las cosas que él estaba pensando, sin duda alguna reventaría su cabeza con la ayuda de su mazo.

* * *

_**10:32 am**_

_"Creí que no despertarías a tiempo"_: fue la primera oración que digirió mientras batallaba por abrir sus verdes ojos para dar inicio a un activo y emocionante nuevo día. Bostezó mientras sutilmente pasaba su mano sobre sus ojos y, conforme sus orbes ganaban nitidez tras los minutos de consciencia recién adquiridos, un joven moreno yacía junto a ella. Sonrió recordando el por qué estaba ahí.

- Nunca pensé que tú despertarías antes que yo, Ketchum.

- ¿Esa es tu forma de desear buenos días?—Él respondió sarcástico mientras sonreía.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Ash- Golpeó sutilmente el pecho del joven con sus dos manos, manteniéndolas ahí- Buenos días.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- No me molestaría dormir un par de minutos más- dejó caer una leve carcajada mientras él sonreía conforme la oía- pero dormí excelente.

- Si quieres podemos dormir un poco más.

- May llegará en cualquier momento- se adelantó a la evidente propuesta- debemos preparar desayuno, abrirles la puerta y...- sintió un dedo de él sobre sus labios, callándola de forma sutil.

* * *

**_10:34 am_**

Finalmente, lo entendió: sólo le bastaron unas pocas horas para entender que quería pasar cada hora de cada día helado acurrucado con cierta malhumorada pelirroja.

Sujetó el rostro de Misty con sus dos manos, levantando una ocasionalmente para acariciar el rostro y cabello de la chica.

* * *

**_10:39 am_**

- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó ella con preocupación de forma suave: ya habían pasado varios minutos en los que él no había dicho una sola palabra.

- No, tranquila- Respondió en un susurro con una sensual voz rasposa. Se mantuvo acariciándola con afecto en el rostro, y ella en retorno simplemente apoyó una de sus manos sobre las costillas del entrenador.

Sintió cómo él bajaba una de sus manos con delicadeza hasta su cintura para luego apegarla a su cuerpo. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba, pero estaba segura que era algo emocionante y nuevo: cada caricia que él le daba provocaba en ella pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Entreabrió sus labios para pronunciar suavemente el nombre de su acompañante, pero el "_shhh_" que salió con afecto de los de él una vez más la hicieron desistir de su intención. Cruzó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del muchacho, acariciando con ternura el negro y despeinado cabello.

Con sutileza, Ash chocó su nariz con la de ella y la movió indicando una caricia: siendo cómplice, ella actuó de la misma manera mientras ambos cerraban los ojos. Con una de las manos acariciando la nuca de la chica y, con la otra, acariciando los tres centímetros de piel de la zona de la cintura que se escapaban de su pijama, mantuvo el vaivén de su rostro sobre el de ella. La proximidad entre ambos era evidente, incluso de vez en cuando osó rozar sus labios con los de Misty, mas sin besarlos. Se atrevió, entonces, a besarla al lado del labio de forma cariñosa e íntima sólo para alejarse un par de centímetros y situar sus labios en el oído de ella.

_"No quiero arruinar esto hablando porque nunca sé qué decir, Mist"_, confesó susurrando conforme situaba su rostro una vez más frente al de la líder de gimnasio para mirarla a los ojos, donde se enfrentó a unas orbes de un tono similar al turquesa que lo miraban con una mezcla de emociones que nunca había visto en su amiga. Con cuidado, una vez más chocó su nariz con la de ella para luego rozar sus labios. En algún momento, el roce se transformó en un beso: no fue extenso, apasionado, ni siquiera mutuo ya que simplemente fue osadía de él, pero indiscutiblemente dejaba en evidencia la intención del entrenador. Se alejó de ella con sutileza, dejando de acariciarla para simplemente contemplarla. Le sonrió.

* * *

_**10:51 am**_

Ella yacía acostada junto a él, con sus labios humedecidos y sin entender del todo qué era lo que acababa de suceder. Tocó con la punta de sus dedos sus labios y luego miró a Ash sonreírle, sin tener del todo claro qué debía hacer.

**TOC TOC TOC.**

Ambos entrenadores escucharon el golpe a la puerta, pero ninguno de los dos atinó a abrir. Ash simplemente giró la cabeza hacia la ventana para asegurarse que la persiana siguiese cerrada y que su amiga no viera desde afuera que estaba en la cama con Misty: efectivamente, no se podía ver. Se sentó en la cama mientras acomodaba su cabello para luego volver a mirar a su acompañante, quien también se había sentado, mas seguía sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

**_10:53 am_**

**TOC TOC TOC TOC.**

- ¡Ábrenos, Ash, somos nosotros y estamos congelándonos!- Se oyó una alegre May a través de las paredes de la cabaña. El entrenador dejó caer un forzoso respiro, resignándose a que tendría que levantarse.

- Yo iré- Explicó a su compañera conforme levantaba las mantas y situaba sus pies en el piso. Pensó en ponerse rápidamente sus jeans para atender de forma más digna a los recien llegados, pero era una falta de respeto cambiarse ante la chica, por lo que simplemente se colocó sus zapatillas- Si gustas quédate aquí y le diré a los chicos que te quedaste dormida.

- Me ducharé y te acompañaré en unos minutos- Respondió como si nada hubiese pasado mientras se acomodaba a la rápida el cabello- ¿Está de más decir que no tienen que saber que dormimos juntos?.

- Por favor, Misty- Rodó los ojos mientras se colocaba una chaqueta- Yo tampoco quiero que piensen que... ya sabes.

- Gracias- Sonrió. Él simplemente devolvió el gesto conforme se acercaba a la puerta- ¿Ash?.

- ¿Si?- La miró por última vez antes de dejar la habitación.

- ¿Qué fue ese beso?- El chico abrió los labios conforme recibía la inquisitiva mirada de la pelirroja y se mantuvo estático en su posición.

* * *

**_10:57 am_**

**TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC.**

_- ¡ASH, YA SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ, PIKACHU NOS SALUDÓ DESDE LA VENTANA Y SI NO ME ABRES AHORA DREW TE PATEARÁ EL TRASERO!_

_- No es cierto, Ash- Se oyó una segunda voz- Pero por favor ábrenos antes de que May rompa la puerta o mis huesos._

Sin embargo, las amenazas no fueron suficientes para llamar la atención del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, pues su atención estaba absolutamente dedicada a la pelirroja frente a él.

- Bueno, yo...- Fue interrumpido por un nuevo e histérico grito de cierta castaña.

- ¿Ash?

- Está bien, Misty, me gustas- Cerró la puerta para conversar una vez más con la chica. Se sentó al borde de la cama con ella- Después de esta noche juntos finalmente me dí cuenta de lo que siento por ti y- sonrió- tenerte esta mañana tan cerca mío me hizo pensar que tal vez sería el momento adecuado para decírtelo.

- Gracias- sonrió sonrojada mientras tomaba una de las manos del moreno. Volvió a oír un par de gritos, rió levemente- creo que deberías abrirles.

- Sí, lo sé- Apretó con afecto una de las manos de ella y se levantó para dejar la habitación. No tenía muy claro qué sentía, pero sí sabía que no era el momento de cuestionarlo- Dúchate rápido, estoy seguro que May querrá verte.

- Por cierto, Ash...

El aludido apenas alcanzó a dar la vuelta cuando sintió a la chica aferrarse de su cuello en un abrazo (y de paso agradeció no haber perdido el equilibrio producto del súbito evento, aunque haya sido mérito de la pared que los sujetó). Ella le sonrió mientras lo miraba con ternura a los ojos para entonces, sin previo aviso, besar sus labios con ternura rápidamente: en respuesta, el moreno la miró confundido, despejando sus dudas al escuchar un "_yo también te quiero, Ash_". Olvidándose de la puerta, la abrazó fuertemente contra él y, sujetándola por la cintura, decidió sellar el momento con un nuevo beso. Situó una mano en la quijada de ella para acariciarla mientras su pareja acariciaba su cabello como tanto él disfrutaba para alcanzar los suaves labios de la chica: esta vez no escatimaría en la duración. Conforme ocurría el primer roce mutuo de labios que habían tenido, volvieron a escuchar de forma inmediata golpes en las ventanas y puerta.

_- ¡AAAASH!-_- El grito fue aterrador.

Decidió entonces separarse de Misty mientras fruncía el ceño conforme manifestaba su acción a seguir. Besando rápidamente la frente de ella, dejó la habitación. La pelirroja se asomó por la ventana: la lluvia seguía ambientando, pero en menor intensidad que ayer. Suspiró soñadora mientras escuchaba a sus amigos ingresar a la cabaña como tanto querían. Rió mientras escuchaba el reclamo de May y las malas justificaciones de Ash (siempre supo que él era un pésimo mentiroso, pero así lo quería), mas sabía que de todos modos estarían compartiendo juntos al lado de la fogata mientras doraban esos malvaviscos que tanto disfrutaban. También sabía que, pese a desear otro destino vacacional, nunca olvidaría los días que estaba apunto de vivir y, claramente, sabía que estaba cercana a dar el soñado nuevo paso en su relación con Ash.

Suspiró mientras veía la nieve apoderarse de la hermosa ciudad, deseando simplemente poder vivir las suficientes horas para concretar todos sus planes.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Está bien, lo admito: no supe bien cómo cerrar esta entrega... espero que no haya quedado demasiado extraña la parte final. De lo contrario, sugiero reemplazarla por un "Y BIBIERON FELISES POR CIEMPRE" Ü. Creo que este es, por lejos, la entrega más larga que he hecho en todo el desafío... pero ya estaba empezando a abusar de las historias cortas, así que espero cumpla con las expectativas por lo menos en ese apartado.

Tenía tantas, tantas ideas para la letra H... ¡pero no sabía como terminar ninguna de ellas!. Inicialmente esta historia se iba a llamar "Helado", pero me pareció más simpático el concepto de las horas, algo que tenía pensado utilizar en otra historia desde bastante tiempo... en fin, así quedó. También tuve varias ideas de finales, pero lo dejé como lo ven: nunca me había costado tanto hilar una idea, aprovecho de confesar.

La siguiente entrega dudo que sea antes de un mes, pues estaré con fuertes presiones académicas... pero quién sabe, la inspiración llega cuando uno menos lo espera :D. De nuevo, aunque odio ser majadera (en realidad no), no puedo dejar de agradecerles por todo su apoyo: a los que escriben reviews, favean/alertean o simplemente los que se toman el tiempo de leer, ¡GRACIAS!. La retroalimentación es, a mí parecer, la mejor forma de enriquecerme como escritora, y afortunadamente siempre he tenido el placer de contar con ustedes: ojalá se mantenga así.

Un abrazote, de seguro nos volveremos a leer,

**~ Kasu**

* * *

**Respuesta a últimos comentarios:**

**Andy Alric:** Sí, aún cuando intenté sorprender quedó bastante claro el contexto (para la próxima le pondré "Gato" a la historia, a ver si despista un poco más aunque sea, jaja). Espero la extensión en esta ocasión se más de tu agrado... y sobre las frases graciosas, espero que sean de tu agrado porque estoy empezando a creer que la idiotez-en-una-línea es parte de mi sello personal (?) xD. Un abrazote, y gracias por tu continuo feedback!

**DjPuma13**: ¡Muchísimas gracias!... sí, Ash es demasiado inocente como para engañar a Misty, pero no sé por qué me lo imagino mintiéndole descaradamente por comida! xD. Como le decía a Andy, esta letra indudablemente es más larga, ojalá te guste ^3^. Estoy esperando la continuación de "Amor estilo electrónico"!.

**JhungYuki**: De hecho yo dejé de ver Pokémon hace años, me mantengo al tanto por internet y porque soy una fanática de sus juegos!. Me alegra enormemente que te hayan gustado mis cortos, aunque me gustaría ver tu historia también! Más historias sólo trae beneficios a los fanáticos de Ash x Misty, así que ojalá eventualmente te decidas a terminar el borrador! (En cuanto lo hagas, que no te quepan dudas que la leeré!).

**-Hoshi-:** Primero que todo, gracias por permitirme no copiar los números! xD... no sé si cambiarás tu nick, pero tanto Naragabochi como Hoshi suenan muy bonito!... sobre tu recomendación, la verdad no se me había ocurrido meter a Melody en alguna de las historias, pero no lo descarto para nada, de hecho es una gran idea!... si se me ocurre algo, te aseguro que lo verás publicado en el sitio. Un abrazo, gracias por comentar y por la idea! (yo también siempre me meto a FFnet desde mi celular cuando estoy en clases, vivan los aparatos portátiles, jaja!).

**Pikachu07:** Gracias, estimado!... la verdad me daba miedo que el diálogo quedara raro, pero tu opinión me deja mucho más tranquila respecto el resultado (pensé que podía incluso no entenderse la historia, meh x-x). Espero leer la siguiente entrega de "En Busca del Maestro"! (cuyo último capítulo estuvo genial, creo que te lo mencioné en un reviú).

**Nena:** Mil gracias, linda! Traté de apurarme lo máximo que pude con esta letra :).

**-Mistyket:** en realidad fue una galleta simplemente porque empezaba con "G" e iba a llamar la historia de dicha manera, pero un Chocolate o un pastel como sugirieron antes era igualmente válido. Qué bueno que te haya gustado... y aprovechando que tengo tu atención (?), LLEVO AÑOS ESPERANDO LA CONTINUACIÓN DE "EN LA NOCHE" ;_;.

_# Nota aleatoria: Soy una pésima persona: ustedes gastan su valioso tiempo escribiéndome mientras yo, abusando del mismo, les pido que retomen sus historias en cuanto tengan inspiración, ánimos y tiempo, jaja._

**Rie Uzumaki Haruno:** Me halagan de sobremanera tus palabras, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Precisamente la intención fue plantear una situación sensual para luego volcar la historia (incluso muchas veces pensé en no publicar porque no sentía haberlo logrado): puedo morir tranquila sabiendo que más de uno lo entendió. Un beso!

**KAZ WHOR:** Gracias tanto por tu comentario como por la invitación, me aseguraré de leerla en cuanto tenga tiempo! ^^


	10. Inercia

**ABC Challenge**

**Inercia**

_por Kasumi Mist_  
_Mayo 28/2011 _

**Summary: **Pese a su fiero carácter, siempre ha preferido dejarse llevar por la inercia de su vida: no cambiará su destino si no existe una fuerza externa que la lleve a hacerlo.

**Rating: **K+**  
Género: **Romance/Drama**  
****Pareja:** Ash Ketchum/ Satoshi + Misty/ Kasumi [Pokéshipping/ AAML]

* * *

**i. **

"… _y fueron felices para siempre"_. Las historias que Lily siempre le narraba antes de dormir por lo general terminaban con esa frase: a sus seis años de edad simplemente fruncía el ceño ante la sola insinuación del acto de besar. Relativo al mismo tema, tampoco podía comprender la emoción de Violeta cuando recibió su primer beso, ni mucho menos las felicitaciones de sus hermanas hacia el acto: ¡pero si los chicos son asquerosos y sucios!, ¡¿cómo te los llevas a la boca?.

Sus hermanas reían ante la inocencia de la pelirroja mientras Daisy se limitaba a acariciar su pequeña cabeza susurrándole que _"algún día lo entendería"_. Entonces ella simplemente decidió sentarse y esperar que fuera cierto.

**ii. **

Su sueño era ser la mejor entrenadora de pokémon de agua de Kanto y, para conseguirlo, a sus cortos 12 años dejó su hogar para recorrer el mundo persiguiendo un ideal. Sus habilidades en la pesca (y confección de anzuelos, modestia aparte) la habían ayudado a acompañarse de los más variados y hábiles pokémon acuáticos, mas nunca imaginó que por culpa de ellas no alcanzaría a llegar siquiera a Pueblo Paleta antes de encantarse con un nuevo sueño.

Haló el hilo y, con una fuerza que ella desconocía tener, lo sacó del agua: delgado, joven, torpe y herido: ¿qué rayos hace un niño con un Pikachu herido en un lago?. Poco importaba la respuesta, pues no alcanzaría siquiera a presentarse antes de verlo huir con su bicicleta, antes de verlo destruirla y antes de escapar de una bandada de Spearrow.

Lo odió con toda su alma por lastimar a ese pequeño Pikachu y por robar (¡y destruir, debía enfatizarlo!) su bicicleta: indudablemente, era el novato más estúpido, arrogante e idiota que había conocido en toda su vida. No obstante, cuando esos vidriosos y adoloridos ojos color ámbar chocaron con sus verdes para pedirle disculpas, no pudo evitar sentir mariposas revolotear en su estómago

**iii.**

A sus quince años no cabían dudas que se había convertido en una joven muy atractiva y, aunque ella no fuese capaz de verlo, otros tantos hombres como Rudy o Giorgio podían dar fe de ello. Sin embargo, sin importar lo mucho que la pelirroja los atrajese, jamás insistieron más de la cuenta porque en el fondo sabían que ella pertenecía a otro hombre, a uno de mejillas marcadas y cabello azabache. Y, muy en el fondo, ella sentía lo mismo.

Siempre creyó que sería cuestión de tiempo la consolidación de su relación con Ash: tarde o temprano, él diría algo que insinuara la más leve intención romántica o, tal vez, simplemente la sujetaría por la cintura y le robaría el más apasionado beso jamás dado… pero mientras ese día no llegara, se limitaría a mirarlo de reojo mientras duerme en su saco de dormir a 5 metros del de ella y pedirá a las estrellas y a Mew que no tarde tanto en llegar (porque sencillamente desconoce los límites de lo soportable por su frágil corazón).

**iv. **

Separarse de él indudablemente ha sido una de las situaciones más dolorosas que ha tenido que soportar, pero pese a su fiero carácter siempre ha preferido dejarse llevar por la inercia de su vida: no cambiará su destino si no existe una fuerza externa que la lleve a hacerlo.

"Te extrañaré" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, y él cabizbajo se limitó a confesar un "yo también". Luego, con el corazón en la mano y fingiendo una tímida sonrisa, abraza a sus amigos por última vez y les promete que volverán a verse pronto, porque de verdad cree que así será.

**v.**

(En realidad no está segura que así vaya a ser, pero a algo debe aferrarse para mantener la cordura).

**vi.**

Hay días en los que despiertas con menos ánimo que otros, y ese jueves de octubre era uno de esos en los que hubieses agradecido derechamente no levantarte (pero lo hizo). Conforme dictaba su rutina, inició su día revisando su casilla de correo electrónico para descubrir, como era costumbre, que el único mensaje nuevo era publicidad (_"¡maldito el día en que acepté que Violeta usara mi tarjeta de crédito en "Modas Beautifly!"_).

Suspiró mientras se levantaba de la silla para releer una de las pocas cartas que había recibido del entrenador que le quitó el sueño: databa de hace más de 8 meses. Miró hacia el otro lado y encontró el ramo de rosas que le dejó uno de sus desafiantes la semana pasada: se mordió el labio inferior mientras cómo la frustración empezaba a recogerle el estómago.

**vii.**

_- ¿Recibiste las flores que te envié?_

- Sí, Gary, son hermosas—Respondió con nerviosismo mientras contestaba el teléfono—No tenías por qué hacerlo.

_- Es mi forma de agradecer tu hospitalidad cuando estuve en Ciudad Celeste. Y si me lo permitieses, me gustaría además llevarte a cenar._

- Gary, yo… no creo que…

_- Mist, es sólo cenar. No es que después vayamos a terminar la cena en mi habitación, aunque no me molestaría…_

- ¡OAK!.

_- ¡Cálmate, es broma!_—Oyó las varoniles risas a través del auricular—_Ketchum nunca me lo perdonaría._

- Ketchum ni siquiera se enteraría, hace meses que no sé de él—Ironizó mientras se desahogaba con alguien.

_- Siempre he creído que es un imbécil_—no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras del joven—_Si ese es el caso, tal vez después de cenar podríamos ir al cine, yo invito._

- ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Oak?.

_- Tal vez, depende de ti_—sintió sobre su velador el vibrador de su pokégear.

- Te llamo de vuelta, Gary, creo que me están llamando.

_- Está bien, ¡piensa sobre mi oferta!._

Cortó el teléfono y, de forma irónica, se pareció cortar también el pokégear. Corrió a alcanzarlo y encontró en el monitor un mensaje que no acostumbraba encontrar: "Número desconocido". Sintió su corazón palmitar más rápido: las pocas veces que él la llamaba solía ser desde algún Centro Pokémon, entonces… ¿tal vez?. Se arregló el cabello (sintiéndose ligeramente tonta, pues él no la iba a poder ver a través de su pokégear)y decidió devolver el llamado.

_- ¡Buen día! ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?_—La voz era evidentemente femenina y, a juzgar por el timbre, muy agradable.

- Hola—Agregó con nerviosismo—Recibí una llamada de este número y quería saber quién había sido…

_- ¿Hablo con Misty Waterflower, no?_

- Ajá… ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

_- ¡Hola, señorita Waterflower! Llamaba para informarle que ha sido aprobado un monto de $500.000 pokéyenes en su línea de cré-…_

Cortó la llamada. Maldita ejecutiva y sus malditas ofertas que le hacen maldecir a ese maldito Ash Ketchum que no es capaz de dedicarle siquiera una maldita llamada. Malditos.

**viii.**

- ¡Bestia!

- ¡Tonto!

- ¡Pelirroja violenta!

- ¡Entrenador soso!

Y, entre insultos, las cosquillas siguieron. Porque aunque sabía que él le gritaba, en el fondo era una de las únicas formas que tenía de decirle que la quería durante esos incómodos, pero placenteros, momentos que pasaban a solas cuando una vez al año él se dejaba caer en Pueblo Paleta.

**i****x.**

Hoy se lo diría. Hoy por fin sería el glorioso día en que se lo diría y, para festejarlo, decidió preparar el más dulce Daiquiri de frambuesas acompañado de su plato favorito. Vistió su mejor vestido (ese celeste con flores que tan bien se ajustaba a su armoniosa silueta), se atrevió a vestir más maquillaje que el que solía llevar y, cómo no, usó su perfume favorito.

Preparó la mesa mientras lo esperaba: arregló las flores que recibió Daisy hace unos cuantos días, utilizó su loza más fina y sus cubiertos favoritos y lo esperó. Esperó, esperó…

_**¡Beep!**_

"_Mensaje de: Ash._

_Mist, tengo un problema así que esta noche volveré a Johto. Disculpa, pero no podré ir a verte como prometí, espero que lo entiendas."_

Y decidió no esperar más.

**x.**

_- ¡Mist, qué alegría escucharte! ¡No te imaginas lo mucho que he avanzado estos días trabajando con el profesor Elm!_

- Ash, acepté—La monotonía de en su voz era acorde con la noticia que deseaba entregar. Agradeció no haber utilizado el teléfono con videoconferencia porque sabía que se derretiría con sólo ver al apuesto hombre con el que hablaba.

_- ¿Aceptaste qué?_

- Llamé a Oak y le dije que saldría con él.

_- Oh._

- ¿Qué?

_- Nada, Mist, es sólo…_- un incómodo y corto silencio se hizo presente—_Felicitaciones_.

Y, aunque la llamada no se cortó, ninguno de los dos pudo emitir otra palabra para continuar con la conversación.

**xi.**

Sí, se veía hermosa. Sí, iría a cenar al restaurante más lujoso y exquisito de la ciudad con un hombre apuesto que anhelaba pasar la tarde charlando con ella. Sí, le prometieron tener la noche más mágica de su vida en conjunto con el recuerdo más hermoso que tendría a sus 23 años de edad.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan vacía?.

Viento: el sonido del fuerte viento azotar contra los ventanales era lo único que perturbaba la paz del gimnasio celeste. Repasó su lápiz labial mientras esperaba el auto que la llevaría a su primera cita para luego, en un suspiro, forzar una sonrisa ante el espejo: sabía que era lo mejor para ella, se merecía empezar a vivir.

_**Trim.**_

El timbre indicó que era la hora. Revisó su cabello por última vez frente al espejo para luego, tomando el bolso de mano, abrir la puerta de su residencia e iniciar su cita: nunca esperó encontrar a quien yacía frente a ella.

- Ash, ¡¿pero qué…?.

- Explícamelo, Misty—Ingresó con rabia sin siquiera pedir permiso y se sentó frente a ella. No la saludó ni le preguntó sobre su inusual (y sensual) vestimenta.

- Sí, Ash, claro que puedes pasar...—Ironizó mientras rodaba sus ojos.

- No tengo tiempo para eso, tan sólo respóndeme.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas, Ash?—Confesó para sus adentros que no tenía idea sobre cómo rayos reaccionar.

- Por qué aceptaste salir con Oak.

- ¿Y ahora se te ocurre venir a preguntármelo?- Levantó una de sus cejas mientras, manteniendo la calma, respondía a la ridícula pregunta. Sin embargo, era obvio que su corazón empezó a latir más rápido por la excitación de saber que él, a su absurdo modo, estaba celoso de la situación.

- Creí que te referías al profesor Samuel Oak, no al investigador y estúpido Gary Oak- Nunca apartó la mirada de las orbes esmeraldas que ella lucía como ojos, aunque ambos sabían bien que el argumento era ridículo- ¿Qué haces saliendo con él?.

- ¿Perdón?—Alzó la voz con evidente molestia—Tengo 23 años y puedo salir con quien me dé la gana, Ketchum.

- No has respondido mi pregunta.

- ¡No tengo por qué hacerlo, lo hago porque quiero!

- Nadie QUIERE salir con Oak…

- ¡Yo sí, y te aseguro que muchas otras chicas también!- Sabía que era una discusión de poco peso, pero no se lo iba a aguantar ni siquiera a él- ¡Dame una sola razón por la cual no debería salir con él!.

- ¡Porque es un idiota!

- ¡Pues ese idiota ha sido el perfecto caballero que tú nunca fuiste!—Gritó en respuesta mientras unas lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos. El semblante de su acompañante cambió de forma súbita—Tenía que hacer _algo_, Ash.

- ¿De qué hablas, Misty?

- Debía hacer _algo_—insistió—no puedo seguir viviendo así.

- Misty, mírame—tomó su rostro con ambas manos- ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor dime qué pasa—Ella sonrió con ironía.

- Nunca te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?. Podría tener sobre mi cabeza un letrero con luces de neón y no te darías cuenta.

- ¿Qué?—Las luces de un vehículo se dejaron entrever por la ventana.

- Vienen por mí. Si quieres quédate y hablamos más tarde cuando regrese—Tomo su bolso y se encaminó a la puerta—Adiós, Ash.

- ¡Misty, espera!—Se acercó a ella preocupado para sujetarla de los hombros—Si no me quieres decir, bien, sólo explícame qué necesitas.

- Hacer catálisis—Tomó la manilla de la puerta y, zafándose del agarre del entrenador, la cruzó.

**xi.**

Abrió la puerta y, en un suspiro, osó abrirla. Lo vio todavía sentado frente a ella.

- ¿Todavía aquí?.

- Catálisis es el proceso por el cual se aumenta o disminuye la velocidad de una reacción química.

- ¿Qué?.

- Hice unas llamadas mientras no estabas y revisé la Poképedia- Aclaró.

- Perdón, ¿qué?- Nada tenía sentido, ¿desde cuánto Ash sabe de química?.

- Brock me… explicó ciertas cosas.

- Oh- Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en conjunto con un carmín que acompañó los pómulos de ambos jóvenes.

- Ya no me importa que hayas salido con Oak—Agregó tranquilo rompiendo el silencio—Si es que me permites ser tu catalizador.

_Porque el __catalizador __funciona proporcionando un camino de reacción alternativo al producto de reacción._

Y sin permitirle decir una palabra más, la besó.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Les contaré algo tragicómico: pasé todo el mes (sin exagerar!) buscando palabras para la letra I, y siempre llegué a la misma idea: Invitación. Eso hasta que revisando un cuaderno de física general encontré unos diagramas de movimiento y supe enseguida que ésta **debía** ser la palabra.

Siempre he pensado que Misty ha sido increíblemente paciente al esperar a Ash mientras él viaja y, dado que todos asumen que son tal para cual, creí que sería un giro divertido hacer que ella también lo creyera: la historia más o menos ilustra esa paciente y casi incondicional espera. El tema del catalizador fue, por plantearlo de algún modo, un eufemismo para "romper el estado actual", romper la inercia. Sinceramente, creo que el final quedó un poco raro, pero me urgía actualizar... trataré de hacer las modificaciones pertinentes cuando me llegue la inspiración necesaria. Sobre la "cita" con Gary, la verdad es que no quise incluirla en la historia (aunque hice un borrador que, tal vez, suba como extra), pero la idea era que él, viéndola tan destruida por los eventos anteriores, simplemente la invita a conversar ;). Hice muchas variantes de diversas escenas de la historia, incluso pensé seriamente en hacer un final triste, pero conversando con L'Fleur Noir acordamos que Misty merecía un final feliz! (gracias por todo, amigaza!).

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta letra: de momento estoy casi, CASI en blanco para la J, aunque quiero escribirla lo antes posible (y tengo el tiempo para ello!). Para los que me escribieron preguntándome, les cuento que ya rendí mi examen de magíster y simplemente espero resultados para ver si aprobé *cruza los dedos*, ¡mil gracias por sus buenos deseos y preocupación!.

Un abrazo enorme a todos mis amados lectores y no lectores: como siempre, ¡agradeceré de corazón cualquier tipo de retroalimentación que quieran darme!.

Besos a todos,

**~ Kass**

* * *

**Respuesta a últimos comentarios:**

**L' Fleur Noir:** ¡Qué alegría saber que te gustó tanto! Me halaga enormememnte que lo hayas encontrado sensual y cómico, pues fue justamente mi intención al escribirlo... esta entrega también es relativamente larga (respecto mi horrendo promedio, jaja), pero no tan azucarada como la anterior. Ash siempre ha sido un denso y, si no madura estando acurrucado con una modelo como Misty, ¡entonces nada lo hará! jajaja. Cuídate muchísimo, espero que estés disfrutando tu campamento (que yo no podría ni salir de mi casa con este frío, mujer!). Ánimo, muchos besos y gracias por comentarme!

**-Hoshi-:** ¡Yaaay, la entendiste! Jaja, ¡FF móvil es una bendición, te juro!... yo también quisiera ver algo como esto en el animé y, como todavía no pasa, estoy obligada a fantasear leyendo y escribiendo fics!. Me da gusto que te haya gustado Horas y muchas infinitas gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi estilo de escritura! Todavía estoy aprendiendo y probando diferentes estilos, pero comentarios como el tuyo me hacen sentir que voy por el buen camino. Un abrazote!

**Andy Elric:** Jaja, muchísimas gracias, linda! Como anécdota, mientras pensé en ideas de letras para el ABC eran recurrentes los escenarios relativamente helados ಠ_ಠ (digo, Frío, Hielo, Gélida, Invierno, Nieve... uff!)... alguna fijación debo tener con las temperaturas extremas! Sobre la "pesadilla"... digo, quién en su sano juicio no sueña con un Tyranitar en su cama? (?...).

... ¿qué?, ¿acaso no es normal? ;O;.

**DjPuMa13g:** Ya vi que actualizaste, trataré de leerte esta noche! Gracias por las felicitaciones, al parecer tuvo buena aceptación el capítulo más largo y romántico!

**Luciérnagas en la Noche:** Agradezco de sobremanera que tu ojo crítico me dé su aprobación (y claro, que la gran mayoría de ustedes lo haya hecho, aunque esté de más repetirlo), espero que este también sea de tu agrado! La verdad disfruto de las críticas porque no creo en la perfección (aunque sí en la disminución de la brecha!), por lo que si tienes alguna sugerencia, feliz la aceptaré! Un abrazo!

**-Mistyket:** Me voy a sonrojar! Muchísimas gracias, pero talento no hay mucho, sólo ganas de hacer esto! Y sí, entiendo qué es perder tu avance por problemas en la computadora... de todos modos, si tienes tiempo y ánimos feliz escucharía la versión completa! Sobre las batallas pokémon, señorita "quiero ser siempre la mejor, mejor que nadie más", me encantaría que jugáramos si tienes tiempo (porque acertaste: soy fanática, de hecho soy gamer antes que todo!)... si no te molesta, te enviaré un mensaje un día de estos para que nos pongamos de acuerdo y de paso conversemos más directo, te parece? :3.

**NeNa:** ¡Disculpa la demora... pero al final actualicé! (más vale tarde que nunca, no?). Pretendo acabar esto, no te preocupes... aunque me demore un poco, lo haré!. Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que sigan siendo de tu agrado mis historias y no temas que no los abandonaré ^^!

**Pikachu07:** Jajaja, ni que lo digas! Al menos ya está acabando el semestre por acá! (de hecho será mi último de clases, luego paso a ser memorista). Qué bueno que te haya dado risa lo del "toc, toc", fue la intención... ¡mucha inspiración para ti también, que al parecer nunca es mal deseo para un escritor, jaja!. Un beso!


	11. Jurar

**ABC Challenge**

**Jurar**

_Por Kasumi Mist  
Septiembre 16/ 2011_

**Summary:** _Señorita Waterflower, ¿promete serle fiel a este hombre que hoy toma como esposo en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe?. Sí, lo juro._

**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/ Angustia  
**Pareja:** Ash Ketchum/ Satosih + Misty/ Kasumi [Pokéshipping/ AAML]

* * *

_- Agradezco que me estés acompañando en estos momentos—confesó un hombre de 24 años mientras, nervioso, se dejaba acomodar la corbata._

_- Tranquilo, lo peor que puede pasar es que tropieces antes de dar tu discurso—respondió la hermosa joven que lo acompañaba fingiendo seriedad._

_- Y seré recordado como el único maestro pokémon que cayó sobre la orquesta el día de su investidura y todos tus retadores se reirán de ti por tener un novio tan torpe—no pudieron evitar reír ante el absurdo escenario._

_Suspiró la chica mientras, dándole un suave golpe en los hombros, le sonreía con ternura._

_- Estarás perfecto._

_- Te amo, Misty—Pronunció sonriente mientras, tomándola por la cintura, la miraba a los ojos._

_- ¿Y?—Respondía ella fingiendo indiferencia sintiendo cómo era objeto de la sarcástica mirada del moreno._

_- ¿Entonces tú no me amas?—Insistió mientras le penetraba el alma con esas orbes ámbar. Ella sonrió._

_- Sí, te amo—Afirmó con absoluta convicción mientras se perdía en un apasionado beso._

* * *

- No te preocupes, te estaré esperando en nuestra habitación—Respondió al atento hombre que le llamaba a su pokégear.

"Sí, te amo" fue lo último que pronunció antes de cortar la llamada.

_Sí, te amo._

Repetía esa frase con tanta soltura, con tanta facilidad y tan poco sentido que muchas veces cuestionaba su uso de razón. No podía decir con certeza cuándo esas palabras que antes con excesivo recelo pronunciaba se habían transformado en un proceso automatizado que le ayudaban a seguir día a día lidiando con la mentira que llevaba por vida, pero cada día se lo cuestionaba menos.

Suspiró mientras ingresaba a la lujosa suite del hotel _Vaguelone_ acompañada sólo de su bolso de mano: él llegaría con el resto del equipaje luego de solucionar un par de inconvenientes tenidos en aduana. Se deslizó con gracia a través de la habitación y osó mirar por la ventana: los rayos de sol se hacían sentir fuertes en el paradisiaco pueblo Undella , mas eso no impedía a los turistas disfrutar de las olas características del lugar. Vio un par de Wingull volando sobre el mar, uno que otro Remoraid saltando de vez en cuando sobre las cristalinas aguas y, lo que más llamó su atención, un cardumen de Horsea (especie que no se encontraba de forma autóctona en la zona conforme dictaba su amplio conocimiento en pokémon acuáticos) desplazándose posiblemente a aguas más apropiadas. Sintiéndose un poco más tranquila, creyó haber conseguido un poco más de fuerza para continuar.

Giró sobre sí misma para analizar el lugar donde se encontraba: un minimalista, pero lujoso, cuarto decorado con motivos marítimos y mucha clase: decidió no prestar mayor atención al ambiente principal para en su lugar ir al baño a refrescarse. Lavó su rostro con cuidado para luego verse al espejo: ese largo vestido floral acompañado de su gigante sombrero le otorgaban un aire exótico al que no estaba acostumbrada (pero le gustaba). Retocó su labial y reaplicó un poco de rubor: lo cierto es que se sentía más pálida de lo normal y necesitaba estar por lo menos radiante en esa tan particular ocasión. Trató de sonreírle al espejo buscando esa seguridad que tanto anhelaba y, sabiendo que no lo había conseguido, se quitó el sombrero y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes.

_- Señorita Waterflower, ¿promete serle fiel a este hombre que hoy toma como esposo en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe? - _

Abandonó el baño en suite para luego dejar su no tan liviano bolso sobre la cómoda. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue una botella de lo que parecía ser champaña con un enorme lazo rojo en la boca de la misma y una minúscula tarjeta colgando del lazo: _"Feliz luna de miel. Atentamente, Staff Hotel Vaguelone"._

_- Sí, lo juro -_

* * *

_- ¿Dónde quieres que sea nuestra luna de miel?—preguntó mientras se acurrucaba con su prometido._

_- Siempre he querido volver al pueblo Undella, allá vacacionan muchos miembros de la Elite Four de diferentes regiones y me encantaría poder volver a desafiarlos._

_- ¿Acaso todo el día piensas en batallas pokémon?—regañó la chica sentándose de forma súbita._

_- ¿Dónde propones tú?—cambió de tema el fastidiado moreno mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama._

_- ¡Cabo Celeste!—respondió emocionada—¡es el lugar más romántico de Kanto!, ¡Bill dijo que incluso podría prestarnos su cabaña y pediría a la Oficial Jenny que cerrara el puente un par de días para darnos privacidad!._

_- ¿Es legal eso o puedes hacer lo que quieras por ser líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Celeste?..._

_- ¡Eso no importa!, ¿qué opinas?—sus esmeraldas resplandecieron de esa forma que él tanto adoraba. Sonrió derrotado mientras tomaba su mano._

_- Cabo Celeste será._

* * *

Súbitamente, soltó la botella de champaña mientras soltaba un gemido asustado. Era real, era tan real que no sabía si podría algún día lidiar con ello. Miró la cama tamaño king y los arreglos de rosas que la administración del hotel había preparado para ambos para luego, levemente descompensada, observar el lugar donde pasaría su primera noche como señora.

Con la respiración agitada, hizo un intento supremo por calmarse. Con mayor cuidado, recogió la botella que había botado instantes atrás (y agradeció al aire que la misma no se quebrase) y la dejó entre las almohadas de la cama, esperando que cuando su acompañante llegase la pudieran abrir y así los grados de alcohol en el cuerpo le facilitaran el trabajo (porque por muy mal que la estuviera pasando, todavía tenía la clase suficiente para saber lo espantoso que sería que él la viese con un par de injustificadas copas en el cuerpo).

Se acercó a la ventana para respirar de esa brisa marina que la enamoraba y tranquilizaba: el caluroso día afortunadamente había encontrado su acompañante perfecta en la fresca brisa que corría y Misty lo agradeció. Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por la calma que el suave viento sobre su sedoso cabello le proporcionaba.

* * *

_- ¡Déjame sola, Ketchum!—gritó indignada a sus 20 años de edad mientras, con los ojos llorosos, dejaba la residencia de Pueblo Paleta._

_- Misty, ¡espera!—exclamó el aludido en retorno mientras la seguía. _

_El moreno corrió tras ella hasta que la sujetó del brazo. Por su parte, la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada: el rojo en sus ojos hacía más evidente su sentir y, por muy orgullosa que fuese, en aquella ocasión no le importó que él se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba._

_La miró con arrepentimiento y ternura. Sentía cómo las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus marrones, pero era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos: sabía que se había equivocado como nunca en la vida y, aunque le habían enseñado a lidiar con las decisiones que él tomara, no estaba dispuesto a perderla a ella por un error. Su respiración agitada y los suaves sollozos de la chica eran el único sonido que acompañaba a la conversación: ni siquiera los Pidgey del profesor Oak o esos Growlithe que solían pasear durante las tardes se atrevían a interrumpir._

_- No quiero perderte, Mist—su varonil voz se quebró al pronunciar el nombre de la presente._

_- Debiste pensarlo antes de decir esas cosas, Ash._

_- Lo sé, Mist, lo sé…_

_- Y no me digas Mist—respondió seca—es más, mejor no me hables en lo absolu..-_

_Y siendo la suave brisa de Pueblo Paleta la única testigo de ese evento, la besó contra un árbol de forma apasionada._

* * *

Tomó aire mientras miraba una vez más la habitación: las tarjetas de felicitaciones, el corazón de pétalos... todo resultaba demasiado para ella, por lo que decidió simplemente obviarlo mediante tareas mundanas.

Abrió su no tan pequeño bolso y empezó a acomodar sus pertenencias básicas: sacó una a una algunas prendas y las dobló con cuidado dentro del cajón de la majestuosa cómoda; ordenó sus cremas, cosméticos y perfumes en el tocador y organizó sus documentos uno a uno sobre el que decidió adoptar como "su" velador. Al encontrar su agenda, no pudo evitar ver cómo algunos documentos se asomaban entremedio de las páginas: certificados de matrimonio, cheques por cobrar y una que otra boleta fueron ordenados conforme la relevancia que ella estimó pertinente. Lo que no esperaba reconocer era una foto.

Sonrió con nostalgia tras reconocer a los personajes del retrato. Al medio se encontraba un hombre de piel oscura con ojos rasgados y sonrisa perfecta, en su brazo izquierdo abrazaba a una alta y esbelta joven de alrededor de 18 años de cabello mandarina y ojos verdes que, notoriamente disgustada, le hacía una mueca a un tercer personaje que era abrazado por el brazo derecho del otrora criador pokémon: un moreno de edad similar con unas peculiares marcas sobre sus mejillas que dedicaba una molesta mirada a la mujer del grupo. Dio vuelta la fotografía sólo para reconocer la letra de su amigo Brock: _"Para que sus hijos vean que el verdadero amor se encuentra donde menos lo esperan". _

Se dejó caer en la cama con un nudo en la garganta y unas urgentes ganas de llorar. Su mano tiritaba levemente mientras sujetaba la fotografía y, en un intento por recuperar la compostura, se mordió el labio inferior, mas unas silenciosas lágrimas declararon aquella batalla por perdida: fragmentos de momentos se apoderaban de su ser para pronto convertir a aquellos ojos levemente humedecidos en fuentes continuas que pedían a gritos liberar ese dolor. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en esa posición, pero tampoco le importó: sus labios resecos y levemente salados producto de las lágrimas que caían en ellos yacían sutilmente abiertos, absortos en la imagen como nunca antes había estado.

- Siempre será él, ¿cierto?.

Saltó asustada al ver a su ahora esposo en la puerta de la habitación, apoyando contra el marco de la misma. Su expresión tranquila le sorprendió y, aunque podía distinguir tristeza en sus atractivas facciones, entendió que bajo ese amable tono de voz las intención principal era hacerla sentir mejor.

- Rudy, yo…

- No tienes nada que explicarme, Mist—interrumpió con calma mientras le dedicaba una compasiva sonrisa. De forma tranquila, se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama y rodeó el frágil cuerpo de la dama con su varonil y bronceado brazo—Tan sólo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, apoyándote.

De forma cariñosa, besó la cabeza de la pelirroja. Suspiró mientras ella, sollozando, ahogaba su rostro en su pecho. Por su parte, él se limitó a abrazarla y a acariciar sus cabellos mientras miraba de forma absorta cómo el sol se derretía sobre el pueblo, haciéndolos testigos de un hermoso cielo color violeta.

- Sabes que siempre te he amado—agregó de la nada rompiendo esa tensa paz que inundaba la suite—pero quiero que sepas que nunca quise ganarte en estas condiciones y, aunque sé que nunca seré el amor de tu vida, gastaré mi vida intentándolo. Lo juro.

Lo juro.

_- Lamento su pérdida, señorita Waterflower - _

Su antes calmado llanto se convirtió en desconsuelo tras revivir esos dolorosos recuerdos que tanto se esforzó por liquidar. Pidiendo unas temorosas disculpas, se levantó y dejó la habitación. Bajó las escaleras de forma veloz y, sin siquiera pedir disculpas al botones que pasó a empujar en su arrebato, continuó corriendo.

* * *

_- P-por favor reacciona— pidió suplicante mientras sujetaba al malherido muchacho mientras esperaban la llegada de la ambulancia—no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos, Ketchum._

_- M-Mis…_

_- Estarás bien, Ash—sonrió con seguridad mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos. El sónido de múltiples paramédicos coordinándose entre sí se hizo presente._

* * *

Chocó con una piedra, tropezando. No se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó a la playa, mas sabía que no debía estar muy lejos de su habitación. Miró hacia arriba y vio a una rubia tendiéndole la mano en ayuda.

- ¿Estás bien?—preguntó la desconocida.

- Sí, gracias…- respondió todavía llorando mientras levantaba la vista para ver a la mujer. Ambas quedaron boquiabiertas.

- Misty… eres tú

- Cynthia.

- No te veo desde el… – súbitamente decidió callar.

- El funeral de Ash—completó la pelirroja. Un tenso silencio se apoderó del momento.

- Caminemos un poco, ¿te parece?—propuso la campeona.

La noche seguía calurosa y, pese a que el cielo continuaba con ese tono púrpura, cada vez éste tomaba un tinte más oscuro. Las dos mujeres se sentaron sobre una roca y, de forma muda, decidieron acompañarse mutuamente

- ¿Te sientes mejor?—preguntó con suavidad la campeona mientras humedecía sus tobillos en el mar.

- No lo sé—respondió todavía apenada, mas notoriamente más tranquila.

- Leí que te casaste con el líder de Trovita, Rudy.

- Él… es un gran hombre—respondió la líder—y realmente lo quiero mucho.

- Pero…

- No es Ash—confirmó, con el dolor a flor de piel en todos sus sentidos.

* * *

_- Ash, por favor no cierres los ojos—Insistió la chica en el hospital, asustada con el pulso que regulaba la máquina_

_- Mi…- Intentó pronunciar. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar._

_- No me dejes, Ash…- Un equipo de médicos ingresaron al lugar de forma urgente._

_- Nun-…ca—Pronunció con debilidad para luego afirmar con esa seguridad que tanto lo caracterizaba—Lo juro._

* * *

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar. La campeona, compartiendo el dolor de la muchacha y con fuertes ganas de llorar tras recordar el dolor de la pérdida de su amigo, se levantó.

- Espérame un momento, por favor. Llamaré a Ciudad Celeste para que vengan por ti… puedes quedarte conmigo en casa mientras tus hermanas llegan.

- Gracias—respondió mientras escuchaba los pasos alejarse.

Misty suspiró viendo ese mar que tanto amaba. Los Horsea que veía desde la habitación ya no estaban, pero múltiples pokémon de agua se paseaban entre sus pies: el día había sido increíblemente intenso, pero en contacto con aquellos Luvdisc logró conseguir un pedacito de paz. Sonrió: aunque tenía muchas diferencias con Ash, el amor por los pokémon era algo que los unía.

La brisa de aquel pueblo siempre se caracterizó por su frescura, pero pese a la hora un extrañamente tibio viento osó acariciarla. Sonrió con autenticidad, queriendo creer que era él haciéndole notar que ese juramento no era vano. Se abrazó, intentando de uno u otro modo abrazarlo a él.

- Tu madre, Pikachu, yo y todos te extrañamos, ¿lo sabes?—dijo a la nada. No sabía si alguien más la escuchaba, pero no le importaba: era su momento—y espero con ansias el día en que el destino nos vuelva a reunir.

Suspiró, mirando al cielo con esperanza renovada.

- Gracias por todo, Ash—se sinceró—lamento que no pueda ser a tu lado, pero me verás ser la mujer que tú querías que fuera—afirmó con seguridad mientras acariciaba un pequeño Corsola que se acercaba.

_- Lo juro -_

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Antes que todo: disculpen la tardanza (si hubiera un anuario de FFnet, de seguro esa sería mi frase típica). No es que se me olvidara, perdiera las ganas o tuviera mucho trabajo… lo cierto es que en una batalla contra el diccionario, me declaro perdedora: tras meses analizando qué palabra con **J** elegir y cómo escribir las ideas, nunca supe qué hacer: ¡terminé con por lo menos 15 ideas y cero historias!. Así que hoy 15 de septiembre decidí que continuaría con mi idea original saliera como saliera… y que no me pararía del computador hasta terminarla. Eso es **Jurar**.

Jurar es mi primer fic angustioso (los que han leído el resto de mis historias sabrán que tengo un importante sesgo hacia la comedia)… por favor, ¡no me pidan que vuelva a escribir algo así de trágico!. Simplemente estaba probando nuevos géneros, pero es algo que definitivamente no se me da bien. No es perfecto, pero lo intenté! (y cómo dicen por ahí: _si lo intentas puede que fracases, pero si no lo haces fracasarás siempre... o algo así _ಠ_ಠ).

Mezclé mucho flashback con lo "real" así que no sé si quedó del todo claro: el escenario "real" es Misty en su luna de miel sin poder superar la pérdida de su primer amor y los recuerdos (cursiva) son con Ash (salvo la mención a que acepta casarse, que es con Rudy). Al respecto, quise retratar a Rudy de forma diferente: suelo leerlo como un hombre egoísta que sólo desea a Misty para él al precio que sea; pero me queda la impresión de que él, aunque desea estar junto a nuestra sirena, sólo quiere lo mejor para ella. Hay unos fragmentos fuera de contexto, por ejemplo el porqué Misty se enojó con Ash o el cómo Ash termina así de lastimado: simplemente no creí relevante explicarlos :P.

No se preocupen, espero en 3 ó 5 días más subir el capítulo extra (que ya terminé!) y esta vez les prometo que no llorarán porque es comedia. Elegí la palabra _Intentos_. Sobre la K, también lo tengo bastante avanzado, por lo que no debiera atascarse de sobremanera esta historia (curioso que me costara tanto la J y tan poco la K, ¬¬ bleh).

Un abrazo fuerte a todos mis queridos lectores, ¡muak!

**~ Kass**

P.S.: Disculparán las falencias en la redacción u ortografía, pero me dieron las 4am con la historia... ¡pero logré terminarla!.  
P.S.2: Algunos muy amablemente me preguntaron cómo me había ido en mi examen para optar al grado de magíster... tengo el agrado de compartir con ustedes que no sólo aprobé, sino con calificación máxima, gracias por su apoyo, preocupación y oraciones! ^^.

* * *

**Respuesta a últimos comentarios:**

**Pikachu07:** Muchísimas gracias. La verdad es que, de todo lo que he escrito, Inercia es el corto que más satisfecha me ha dejado y me halaga enormemente sentir que varios se percatasen de ese juego de palabras. Lo de mi memoria de título quedó congelado por el obvio conflicto estudiantil, pero bueno... ¿más tiempo para escribir e inspirarnos? xD. Me llegó un correo que afirmaba actualización de tu parte, pero como imaginarás dudo que lo pueda leer a esta hora! Durante estos días te cuento... ¡y felices fiestas patrias! tiki tiki tí! ^^.

**HoshitaSweet:** Bueno, el título era principalmente en referencia al final así que posiblemente no se entendería hasta ese momento, pero se trataba de cómo Misty "detuvo" su vida esperando a Ash... qué bueno que el muy ingenuo se haya dado cuenta al fin y al cabo, eh? :D. Agradezco de forma infinita tu review! Como les contaba, el resultado fue muy bueno así que tu cruzada de dedos sí funcionó, te pasaste! ^^.

**Andy Elric:** Yo fallaba con honores en Biología e Historia/Geografía!... de hecho mis amigos saben que el 100% de las veces no pueden contar conmigo en esos temas, jeje. En todo caso, acá no pasaba por física o química... supongo que por ahí nació mi inspiración simplemente (me sorprende lo nerd que puedo resultar!). Sobre MistyxGary... bueno, no lo podría haber dicho mejor! Lo más curioso de Ash es que, por más celoso que sea, parece que nunca se da cuenta, ¿no?. Muchas gracias por tu review y de antemano, disculpa por el no-feliz final... fue un experimento que dudo repita en otra ocasión.

**Naliaseleneti:** ¡Lo pensé, eh! xD Idiota era una de mis opciones, pero en cuanto caí con la palabra "Inercia", la historia se escribió sola (ojalá todas la palabras vinieran con esa habilidad!). Yo también soy de la idea de que Ash es muy ingenuo e inmaduro para reconocer lo que realmente siente, pero bueno... a esperar que en sus 20 las hormonas le ayuden a pensar en algo que no sean sus pokéamigos. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review y, venga, que las escritoras estamos para llenar de rollos! jaja... cuídate, espero una actualización tuya también!

**DjPuMa13g:** Sí, fue radicalmente diferente a lo que acostumbro (pero este creo que difiere más), pero creo haber quedado bastante conforme con el resultado también, y comentarios como el tuyo me lo reafirman! Gracias por tus siempre agradables palabras!

**Nena:** ... matarlo es suficiente sufrimiento o me fui por el extremo? ^^U. Bueno, al final la que más sufrió fue Misty, pero como les contaba simplemente probaba un nuevo género. Gracias por tu review, este capítulo tardó, pero llegó... el próximo estará pronto! Te doy mi palabra! :)

**Akari-Daishi:** Si tuviera que definir Gula, hubiese elegido la misma palabra que tú tomaste: RANDOM xD. Me halaga saber que te han gustado mis cortos, disculpa la demora en el capítulo 11!

**Tsukimine12:** Es que Ash se pasa de tonto ¬¬... pero al menos se dio cuenta, es un avance! Estoy trabajando en la continuación de este fic, así que más entregas de seguro habrán! ^^ y gracias por lo de "bonito"! fue justo lo que traté!

**-MistyKet:** Te perdono si actualizas... que dices que estás actualizándote con las subidas y luego nos dejas aquí, esperándote... NO JUEGUES CON MI FRÁGIL CORAZÓN! ;O;. Muchas gracias por las flores! Sí me consta que todavía me queda harto por aprender y, mientras más me leo, más errores me encuentro; pero así se aprende! Sobre la batalla pokémon, estoy bastante oxidada, pero durante la tarde te llegará mi MP con amenaza de muerte y correo o_ó.


	12. Bonus Track: Intentos

_(cero)_

- Llevas 15 minutos mirándome de esa manera, Ash, ¿tengo algo en el rostro?—un gesto natural llevó las manos de la pelirroja hacia su nariz, tratando de encontrar "algo" que llamase de tal forma la atención de su acompañante. Él pareció no escucharla.

La admiró mientras intentaba revisar su reflejo en esa pequeña pantalla de celular: arregló su cabello con desesperación mientras repetía múltiples frases del estilo "_Es porque mi sujetador se trasluce, ¿cierto?_" seguidas de un "_Estúpido Ash, estúpido"_ y, haciendo uso de todo el coraje que tenía, acercó rápidamente su cabeza a la de ella en un intento de sorprenderla con un beso.

… ¿qué iba a saber él que terminaría lesionándole la nariz por ser romántico?.

* * *

**ABC Challenge**

**Intentos**

_por Kasumi Mist_  
_Septiembre 20/ 2011_

**Summary:** No sólo era duro tener que aceptar que sentía más que amistad por ese Gyarados en cuerpo de mujer: además debía tragarse su orgullo y confesárselo a ella.

**Género:** Romance/ Humor  
**Rating:** K  
**Pareja:** Ash Ketchum/ Satoshi + Misty/ Kasumi [Pokéshipping/ AAML]

* * *

_(uno)_

- ¿Cómo está tu nariz?—una dura mirada fue la respuesta inmediata que recibió.

- Todavía me duele—respondió la chica mientras se retiraba el hielo de la levemente inflamada zona—No sé en qué rayos pensabas cuando me diste ese cabezazo.

El aludido rodó los ojos mientras se golpeaba el rostro con una de las palmas. Retuvo la respiración mientras analizaba la situación: no sólo era duro tener que aceptar que sentía más que amistad por ese Gyarados en cuerpo de mujer, tampoco era lo peor saber que debería volver a oír esa incómoda conversación que su madre le recitó cuando entró a la pubertad o bien ver la reacción de sus amigos que, entre torpes sonrisas, se reirían eternamente de él por darse cuenta de sus sentimientos 10 años después. No, lo peor sería el tragarse su orgullo (que no era poco) para mirarla directo a esas hermosas esmeraldas que llevaba por ojos y decirle la verdad. Y, sabiendo que era algo que no iba a permitirse, decidió continuar con su filosofía de vida: actuar sin pensar.

El primer beso la halló desprevenida, pero fue suficiente para quitar su atención del rosáceo vaso que llevaba en sus manos. Debía admitir que siempre soñó conque su primer beso fuese bajo un atardecer en la playa con un hombre que no tuviese los labios partidos.

Lamentable e inconscientemente, sólo se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta cuando el entrenador, soltando un par de malas palabras, le quitó la cartera para aplicarse de su bálsamo labial.

* * *

_(dos)_

El segundo beso fue… extraño (y no sólo porque él esta vez desprendiera un sutil y _masculino_ sabor a fresa). Con obviamente una mejor preparación, los temblorosos labios del moreno intentaban acariciar los de ella de forma más exitosa que hace un par de minutos, pero todavía sin conseguir sorprenderla de mayor forma.

- ¿Estás segura que te gustan los hombres?—Interrumpió tras ver la indiferencia de la joven.

- Sí, pero después de verte usar mi labial estoy empezando a preguntarme si a ti te gustan.

* * *

_(tres)_

El tercer beso la hizo sentir como nunca había sentido, pero por alguna razón en particular no sentía que fuese suficiente. Desvió la mirada fingiendo una sutil indiferencia para que no darle el gusto de verla tan ruborizada.

- ¿Sabes que puedo verte por el reflejo del televisor?—interrumpió divertido mientras tocaba con la punta de su dedo la mejilla derecha de la chica

- Sólo cállate, Ketchum—respondió irritada mientras se sonrojaba con más fuerza.

(Y en el fondo, esa irritación sólo se explicaba porque ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir que podía enamorarse de alguien tan estúpidamente delicioso).

* * *

_(cuatro)_

- ¿Misty?

- ¿Sí?—La interrumpió tomándola de la cintura para apegarla con fortaleza a su cuerpo.

El cuarto beso indudablemente dejaba entrever una mayor pasión y experiencia: las mariposas rápidamente se hicieron espacio en su estómago y revolotearon mientras ella, ruborizada, tomaba al muchacho por la cintura dejándose besar. Sintiendo que él se separaba brevemente, quiso sujetarlo con mayor fuerza y corresponder la caricia.

Irónicamente, en lugar de ello sólo recibió una simple frase:

- ¿Todavía crees que me gustan los hombres?.

- Si sólo puedes pensar en eso mientras besas a una chica, me harás dudar si efectivamente estoy besando a uno.

* * *

_(cinco)_

El quinto beso finalmente logró que ella se entregase por completo. Y no es que Ash fuese una eminencia en materia de besos, pero en el momento en que ronroneó de forma apasionada el nombre del joven en su oído supo que esta vez el entrenador le había ganado.

La miró de forma penetrante mientras se acomodaban sobre ese no tan pequeño sofá: ella era tan suave e intensa a la vez, tan delicada y apasionada que no podía terminar de entender cómo convivían tantos maravillosos polos dentro de ella. Insistió rozando los labios de Misty con los propios mientras ella deslizaba sus dedos jugueteando con esos mechones azabache que tantas veces le quitaron el sueño para luego, suave y seductoramente, acariciar los varoniles y tonificados hombros del muchacho por debajo de la camiseta azul que él vestía.

Todavía Ash se sorprende del autocontrol que tuvo para no hacerle el amor en ese mismo lugar.

* * *

_(éxito)_

- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó soñadora en un susurro: sabía que nadie estaba ahí para escucharlos, pero se sentía natural usar ese íntimo volumen cuando estaba tan cerca de él.

- En la suerte que tuve de que no reventaras mi cabeza con tu mazo- la chica rió suavemente.

Era una cálida noche en Ciudad Verde. No recordaba con seguridad cómo es que habían terminado acurrucados en posiciones comprometedoras sobre el sofá de su departamento de soltero. Tampoco recordaba dónde estaba el resto de sus amigos o Pikachu, pero ¿cómo podría eso importarle cuando estaba tan concentrado vistiendo con caricias a la mujer que amaba?.

- ¿Así que esto intentabas cuando fracturaste mi nariz?...

- ¿Todavía con eso?...- rodó sus ojos mientras era objeto de las burlas de la pelirroja.

Entre risas, besó la punta la de la nariz del entrenador, quien en respuesta simplemente sonrió entrelazando sus dedos con los pálidos de ella. Nunca se caracterizó por ser un chico tranquilo o silencioso, mas le resultaba imposible imaginarse un momento más placentero que esa armoniosa paz que entre ambos habían creado y, aunque muchas veces se supiera equivocado, siempre había creído que uno sólo debía arrepentirse de lo que no se intentaba.

Y, como él lo había intentado muchas, muchas, veces, sabía que **jamás** se arrepentiría.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo prometido es deuda, ¡así que aquí tienen el segundo capítulo extra!: es algo simple, muy corto (¡y originalmente lo era aún más!), pero espero que aún así sea de su agrado. La idea nació de una escena que vi en televisión, donde una chica pone cara de poco convencida cuando la besan, para luego entregarse al segundo beso... ni idea qué programa era, supongo que estuve en el lugar y momento indicado simplemente! Me parece que es el tercer fic que escribo "enumerando" sucesos... disculpen que abuse del formato, pero por alguna razón se me hace muy divertido escribir así! (igual estaré experimentando durante todas las letras, en fin :p). Me demoré más escribiendo el final que el resto de la historia, al final (y a regañadientes) decidí dejarlo como lo ven.

Sobre la entrega anterior, muchísimas gracias por las palabras de aliento! No me sentía segura en un terreno absolutamente desconocido para mí, pero es altamente probable que le dé una nueva oportunidad a futuro. Varios me preguntaron si Misty se había quedado con Rudy o si al final se había divorciado para iniciar una vida a su manera... la verdad es que decidí maquiavólicamente dejar el final abierto, así que ¡queda a su criterio!. La próxima palabra será Karma: la verdad todavía no lo termino, pero trataré de que sea lo más rápido posible!.

No tengo mucho que agregar al respecto, salvo agradecerles por sus lecturas, reviews y constantes palabras de apoyo: carita feliz para todos ^_^.

Besos y abrazos,

**~ Kass**

* * *

**Respuesta a últimos comentarios:**

**Naliaseleneti:** Voy a guardar tus palabras en un bloc de notas para releerlas cuando me sienta insegura. Mil millones de gracias, guapa! Efectivamente, Rudy deja ir a Misty así que pensé "¿por qué no traer un poco de eso a la ficción?... igual no es mi personaje favorito (¡ni cerca está!), pero si se humilló al aceptar la victoria del denso de Ash es porque mal hombre no debe ser, jaja!. Espero que esto sea lo suficientemente alegre, besos!.

**L'Fleur Noir:** Ahora que lo dices, me habían recomendado la mascarilla de aspirinas, pero todavía no la pruebo! Me animaste!... y me halaga enormemente que te haya gustado mi proyecto de tragedia! traté de ser coherente en todo aspecto :) (y ojalá te animes con la comedia, eh! aunque no me molestaría recibir otro drama!). Te aseguro que intentaré un AU algún día, serás la primera en verlo, maestra! De momento, ayúdame a presionar al resto de las chicas para que actualicen de una vez por todas, jaja!. Linda!.

**DjPuMa13g:** No quería hacerlos sentir sufrir, perdón, simplemente se dio todo así! Me sorprendes gratamente al afirmar que "te sorprendí"... como decía anteriormente, con todas estas palabras de ánimo dan ganas de seguir intentándolo! (como Ash, jaja). Una vez más, aunque sea repetitiva, gracias por tu review! claro que nos vemos!.

**Andy Elric:** En ese caso, me verás en octubre invadiendo tu bandeja de mensajes con "ESPERO LA P, ESPERO LA P, ESPERO LA P AHOOOORA!". Yo amo los finales felices, siento que la vida tiene tanto drama que un final alegre es sumamente gratificante, pero debo admitir que adoro el drama con la misma pasión!. Sobre el final, en realidad que sea como tú prefieras que sea, preferí dejarlo abierto como les relataba en las notas de autor :). Gracias por tu comentario!.

**NeNa:** Cariño, no tienes por qué agradecer mi respuesta, es lo MÍNIMO que puedo hacer para yo agradecerles sus lecturas y comentarios! Siempre es un placer leerlos! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, claramente seguiré poniendo mucho esfuerzo en esto y actualizando hasta terminar! ^^ besos!

**HoshitaSweet:** Bueno, no alcancé a traerte la K, pero espero que una historia extra compense la espera! Disculpa por (casi) hacerte llorar, en la próxima trataré que Ash tenga mejor suerte! Me sonrojas con tus palabras, muchas gracias! (también por las felicitaciones por la calificación!). Espero que sigas dando saltos de alegría por la vida, esa es la actitud! ^^.

**Luciérnagas en la noche:** Ojalá 4 días después sea lo suficientemente pronto! Se agradece el comentario sobre la mezcla de emociones, fue mi prioridad retratar esas fuerte oposiciones! (de hecho no describo mucho en estos cortos porque me gusta mantenerlos simples, pero intento retratar lo que pasa con la mayor claridad posible!). Espero que este lo encuentres menos triste, un abrazo fuerte!.


End file.
